


Whisper, Say My Name

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018, Affectionate Tyler, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Established Tyler/Jamie, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Kitchen Sex, M/M, NHL All-Star Weekend, Open Relationship, Smut, Talks of past sexual partners, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, mentions of rimming, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the 2018 All-Star Weekend, leaving Tyler missing Jamie like crazy, in more ways than one. Fortunately for him, they have an arrangement in their relationship, and a certain Philadelphia captain has caught his undivided attention. Claude is more than willing to help out...
Relationships: Claude Giroux/Jamie Benn, Claude Giroux/Tyler Seguin, Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin, Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin/Claude Giroux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Whisper, Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my docs for months, finally got around to finishing it!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fictional and if you found this by searching your name then you know damn well where the back button is. Use it.

_ Tyler missed Jamie.  _

He was in Tampa for the 2018 All-Star Game, along with Klinger, and yet he desperately wanted Jamie to be there too. It was only for a few days, but each vibration of his phone meant Jamie had sent him a text, each one made Tyler miss him more. Jamie would send him daily updates of Marshal, Cash and Gerry, the latest one being of Jamie and Cash, cuddling on the couch. Tyler stared at the photo for a while, drinking in the dumb smile on Jamie's face, his beautiful cow eyes staring right into his soul. Then there was Cash, looking content to be there, with his head propped up on Jamie's chest. Cash became attached to Jamie ever since he'd moved in, following him everywhere and always wanting attention from him. Tyler thought it was cute, only it meant he had to give Marshal and Gerry extra love, which Cash always interrupted regardless. He loved that Jamie was there to look after his boys, it always put his mind at ease. It certainly didn't stop him missing Jamie, for more than one thing…

**T:** _You need to stop sending me pictures._

**J:** _Why?_

**T:** _Because I miss my boys..._

**J:** _I hope that includes me._

**T: _'_** _Course babe, miss you the most._

**J:** _I'm telling them you said that._

**T:** _They'll never believe you._

**J:** _Yeah they will, I'm their favourite dad._

Tyler scoffed and sent a row of thinking faces at Jamie.

**T:** _Are you sure about that?_

**J:** _Yes._

**T:** _I love you._

**J:** _I_ _know._

**T:** _I miss you._

Tyler sighed forlornly between the texts.

**J:** _I know you do Ty._

**T:** _I want to be at home, in bed._

**J:** _Babe…_

**T:** _With you._

**J:** _Don't you dare._

He can feel Jamie smirking even though he's way over in Dallas. 

**T:** _Jameson, I miss your dick._

 **J:** _Tyler! Seriously, you're at the ASG!_

**T:** _Relax, no one can see what I'm saying._

**J:** _You're unbelievable._

**T:** _Well, I do._

**J:** _Feeling on edge, Segs?_

**T:** _A little, you know me. I wish I wasn't here._ _I miss touching you. I miss everything._

It takes a few minutes for Jamie to reply, so Tyler knows he's thinking about something. His reply comes shortly after. 

**J:** _You remember what we talked about, right?_

He exhaled slowly.

**T:** _Yes…_

Tyler enjoyed sex, he  _ loved _ it actually, and sex with Jamie was, well...amazing. But they were also in an open relationship, which they had discussed in great detail a few months into when they'd started dating. Both of them were content with having other sexual partners in their life, knowing that at the end of it all they would come home to each other. They loved each other dearly, Jamie was always good to Tyler, and vice versa. Even if Tyler was with another partner or Jamie was with someone, the other would eagerly agree to details of the night they'd had. It wasn't like that all the time, some nights it would just be  _ them,  _ those were the nights where Jamie showed Tyler how much he loved him. Jamie was generally gentle and sweet with him, but there was the odd night of rough and desperate, Tyler favoured a balance of both. 

His phone vibrated again, but Tyler didn't look, he knew he could hold it off for the couple of days he was in Tampa. However, that wasn't always the case, sometimes he just  _ needed _ to be touched, in more ways than he could anticipate. Tyler glanced up to watch the passing challenge commence, he still had to wait for the puck control challenge, so texting Jamie was all he could do to pass the time. Jamie, who was probably waiting patiently for him to reply, given the radio silence. So, Tyler turned his phone face up, whilst trying his best to keep his phone away from prying eyes on the bench. 

**J:** _If there's anyone you want…you know you can spend the weekend with them. As long as they call me, to discuss it._

Tyler bit down on his bottom lip.

**T:** _But what about you?_

**J:** _I'm fine, Tyler, really._

**T:** _Are you sure?_

**J:** _Positive. I can wait until you come home. I don't feel like going out on the town to look for anyone this weekend._

Tyler's throat bobbed slightly.

**T:** _I don't know Chubbs, don't think I'll get a chance. The hotel is great but...I'm not even sure where the good places are in Tampa._

There's silence again, but Tyler figures Jamie probably went to let the dogs out or went to find food to eat. Though it's not long before there's a response, which Tyler isn't exactly expecting. 

**J:** _What about someone there right now?_

His heart raced upon reading it. 

**T:** _You mean...another player?_

**J:** _Yes, you've done this lots of times._

**T:** _Jame…_

**J:** _Ty…_

Tyler snorted, which drew James Neal's attention before Tyler waved it off.

**J:** _There's someone there, someone you want, someone I know you want._

Tyler's breath stuttered as he typed out a quick response.

**T:** _I'll think about it and call you later, the next event is starting._

Jamie replied quickly.

**J:** _Okay, good luck tonight, I'll be watching on TV. Love you._

**T:** _Love you too._

Tyler pocketed his phone, then turned his attention back to the ice, just as the passing challenge began. But he couldn't focus on it, Jamie's words were still floating in his mind, not taunting, just gently prodding. He decided to get off the bench for a bit, maybe stretch his legs because the bench wasn't that comfortable to sit on for a long time. Tyler still lingered close to the bench, already feeling better to be moving around on the ice, but also making sure he wasn't in the way of the linesmen. His thoughts started wandering again, as he actually considered the possibility of asking someone here. It's not like he hadn't done it before, but it felt somewhat different with a mix of several team members present. 

His gaze shifted to the bench, while he leaned against the edge of the bench, with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. There were so many people Tyler would consider or ones he'd already hooked up with once or twice. He wasn't going to ask Sid again, even though he had been great, it just hadn't been that long since the Stars had an away game in Pittsburgh. Sid caught Tyler's gaze anyway and smiled at him, before looking away to talk to Tanger, who was sitting beside him. Tyler continued down the row, letting his eyes roam over a few of the goalies, but otherwise deciding against it. 

Nate is sitting near P.K Subban, and Tyler thought back to that time in Colorado, swallowing at the memory of how attentive Nate was, but also of how Tyson was too. He averted his eyes, only to make eye contact with Ovi, who raised an eyebrow then grinned at him. It made Tyler's cheeks flush a shade of pink, remembering the noise that still echoed in an empty Capital One Arena, that was not the roar of the crowd. So it's possible Tyler had his fair share of players he'd hooked up with, while Jamie was present at two of them, yet there are not many others left. When he kept going down the line, one almost had him throwing up in his mouth at the very thought, which he quickly pushed away. He'd love to test out the flexibility that the goalies have, although he may savour that for when it's back to regular games instead. 

Tyler looked away from the benches, as the crowd became lively again when the second skater made his way over to start after Nikita Kucherov. He sees the flicker of orange, black and white, a Philadelphia jersey, to which Tyler tilted his head at to get a better view. He'd almost forgotten that Claude Giroux was there, he must have missed him while he was searching for a possible hook up. Tyler swallowed thickly, then swung himself over the bench again, finding himself sitting next to Klinger. 

"Okay?" he asked. 

He wasn't entirely sure if he was, but he doesn't want to leave Klinger hanging either. 

"Fine." 

It's obviously a lie, but Tyler won't admit that he's too busy staring a little longer than he should be. Claude's so easy on the eyes, Tyler  _ absolutely _ digs the beard, maybe he's simply a little weak for the ginger tone to it. Yet it's not even that. It's the way Claude looked intimidating, like something was eating at his soul, but then he'd smile and the entire room would light up. Claude did it at least once or twice as he struggled with the puck a few times, so Tyler's charmed, to say the least. Tyler knew that Claude wasn't unapproachable, he knew Claude was nice, he'd been talking to most of the guys who were there tonight. It's just...Claude's gaze was so  _ intense, _ that sometimes Tyler felt this warmth deep in the pit of his stomach, coiling and twisting profusely. 

They've only played one game against the Flyers, however, Tyler knew the sensation of Claude's weight on him, when he'd been checked into the boards once. He couldn't help that his thoughts had turned to other things during the intermission, Jamie had caught on, of course, but Tyler didn't mention it. Some part of him wished he had, maybe Claude would've agreed, he'd have enjoyed having the Flyers captain pinning him down. He doesn't think Claude would now, Tyler doesn't think he himself would mention it either. Claude's a beauty of a man but...Tyler's feeling a bit of a coward right now, he doesn't want to overstep. With the others he'd been with, it'd been easy, he would probably choke on his words trying to suggest such an idea to Claude. 

"Hey, scoot over, eh?" 

Tyler snapped his head up to see Claude leaning on the bench, staring at him with soft eyes and a small hint of a smile, curving at the corner of his mouth. His brain seemed to short out for a moment, before kicking back in, as he shuffled down the bench without uttering a word. Claude vaulted over the bench, then sat down beside him, even though it was a bit of a tight squeeze. He’s pressed against Tyler’s side now, and Tyler felt the air leave his lungs in a huge burst while trying to mask it with a cough. Claude’s eyes met his again, but Tyler quickly averted his eyes when he felt his cheeks heating up.

“Sorry.”

Claude chuckled.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just...water went down the wrong way,” Tyler answered.

“I see,” Claude said.

Tyler exhaled slowly.

“I’m Tyler,” he blurted out.

Claude’s eyes crinkled at the corners before he let out a breathy laugh.

“I know. We met a few months ago at a game,” he replied.

“Oh?”

Claude smiled warmly and Tyler almost melted because of it.

“I checked you into the boards.”

Tyler chuckled nervously.

"You remember all the people you check into the boards?" 

He felt Claude leaning into him more.

"Only the ones I want to remember." 

Tyler kept quiet, in favour of biting down on his lip a little, something he did without even realising.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Claude questioned. 

He looked slightly concerned like he'd cared, and that endeared Tyler a lot.

"No, I was fine…" he murmured. 

_ I wish you would just pin me down though _ Tyler thought to himself. He shook his head, then followed Claude's gaze to the timer, it looked pretty clear that Brayden Schenn had completed it two seconds less than Claude. 

" _ Crisse. _ Looks like my time got beaten," he sighed. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I thought you looked great out there," Tyler commented. 

"Yeah?" 

Claude's staring at him again, but he's not smiling, it's that intense look again, only it's not intimidating this time. Tyler's feeling somewhat hot under his jersey, he shouldn't be pushing this. There had to be someone out in Tampa for him, it would be easier than thinking about Claude hovering over him in a bed, no matter how much he  _ wants _ that. He's retreating like he had once when he was in Boston, sometimes plans didn't work out, it hadn't just happened in Boston. Tyler just knew he had to stop while he was ahead, he'd tell Jamie there was no one, and that would be it. 

"Yeah...you really were." 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence while the rest of the passing challenge went on, slipping in bits of conversation here and there. Other than that, Tyler simply enjoyed the warmth of Claude next to him, even when more people squeezed onto the bench. It felt easy to be around Claude, he oozed something that made Tyler feel relaxed. People came and went from the bench, Tyler talked to a few of them, and Claude sat there listening intently to him. It wasn't until the puck control relay happened, that Tyler finally had to move, as much as he didn't want to. 

It was a simple challenge to start with, but trying to flip the puck through different gaps at different heights, didn't appeal to Tyler at all. He fooled around more often than trying to take it seriously, and finished it in thirty-nine seconds, with no hope of beating Gaudreau's time. Tyler didn't feel overly bad about it, he might have felt just a little annoyed that he couldn't pick the puck up smoothly, but the time wasn't so bad. He made his way back to the bench and saw Claude smiling at him, for what had to be the eighth time tonight, making Tyler feel a little warm inside. Tyler leaned on the bench but didn't realise just how close he was to Claude, his heart racing a little when Claude leaned forward.

"You looked great out there." 

Tyler snorted.

"That's my line." 

Claude smirked back at him. 

"Oh my god, get a room, you two." 

Tyler rolled his eyes at Nealer.

"Shut up Nealsy, move your ass," he huffed out. 

Once again, Tyler found himself squeezed in next to Claude, only this time he leaned closer to Claude to leave some space for Nealer. He watched the hardest shot challenge unfold without uttering a word to Claude, his close presence was enough, plus Neal kept giving him looks too. Ovi won the hardest shot and winked at him when he skated past, which piqued Claude's interest, as his gaze fell on Tyler for a brief moment. 

"Should I ask?" he murmured.

"It's nothing," Tyler said. 

He wasn't going to discuss something like that with Claude, especially not right there on the bench. 

"Okay, I am a good listener though," Claude stated. 

Tyler laughed. 

'Thanks, Claude." 

Claude beamed.

"You're one of the few people who has said my name how I say it y'know and-" 

His words were interrupted abruptly by the announcement for the save streak, which Tyler knew Claude was a part of. Claude hopped over the other side of the bench, before turning back to Tyler to finish what he was saying.

"...I like that." 

Tyler's mouth went dry at the heat in Claude's tone, there was no mistaking it, and there was no mistaking that Claude had subtly flirted with him too. Time flew by throughout the save streak, giving Tyler a moment to mull over from what Jamie said, to his interaction with Claude. Before he had time to figure out what he wanted to do, Marc-Andre Fleury was next, with Pekka Rinne leading for now. Rinne was a  _ big  _ guy, but Fleury was like an acrobat, so the decision on the winner could've gone either way. 

Tyler had kept his eyes on Claude the entire time, watching how he moved, or how he would glance Tyler's way now and again. It was  _ fucking _ hot the way Claude looked at him, so much so it had Tyler squirming a little under his gaze, while he exhaled a shaky breath. Sid asked him a few times if he was okay, Tyler just brushed it off as tiredness, so Sid said nothing more. Claude had ended Rinne's streak with a beauty of a shot, and a broken stick to boot, and that's all Tyler could think about. It was then that Tyler reached for his phone again, opened his messages to Jamie, and typed out a response to him as quickly as he could. 

**T:** _I know who I want to ask._

Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

Claude wasn't the type of person who liked to pry. But, something about the way Tyler was acting at the Skills Competition yesterday, had him mulling it over in his head for hours. Neither of them had really talked before, but he was the one to instigate it, and Tyler had responded in kind. Even after the competition was over, he and Tyler mingled in the locker room to talk some more. Claude got to know Tyler a lot better, of course, they'd been roommates at Worlds in 2015. But even then, Claude felt like he didn't know Tyler as well as he did now, even when they brought home that shiny gold for Canada. 

Tyler was a nice guy, only Claude hadn't come to that realisation completely until yesterday, as he did sometimes. It was the little hints of flirting that caught him off guard too since he knew that Tyler and Jamie were a thing. In saying that, Claude didn't know the basis of their relationship, maybe there was an agreement he was unaware of. Going by the way Ovi, Sid, Nate and some of the others had smiled or given Tyler knowing looks, Claude had his suspicions. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions though, in case he was completely wrong, which would be an absolute disaster. That's not to say he didn't enjoy the extra bit of attention that Tyler was paying to him, or the amount he could reciprocate. 

Most of the guys are already getting breakfast at the hotel's restaurant, although Claude knew a few of them would go exploring elsewhere, as they didn't need to stick to the hotel. He's trying not to look too obvious, but he noticed that Tyler wasn't there, and he had said he would see Claude there. It's not that big of a deal, he felt like he and Tyler really hit it off, it would've been nice to enjoy breakfast in his company. Claude stopped dwelling on it though because his stomach started growling in protest. Breakfast was kind of laid out like a buffet, he could just pick out what he wanted, then come back for more if he really needed it. Claude decided to pick up various pieces of fruit, some eggs, and a slice of toast, given that he wasn't feeling  _ extremely _ hungry. 

There are multiple hockey guys spread out around the room, but Claude decided to sit himself down at a table on his own, right by a window. He almost inhaled the eggs when he ate them, not only were they delicious, but maybe he was hungrier than he thought. Another piece of toast would've done wonders, and he's pretty sure he didn't grab himself a coffee either, typical. He sat for a moment, considering whether he should get it now, or wait, he was too comfortable now and the eggs were too good to leave getting cold. 

As if by chance, or a lot of begging to the hockey gods, a steaming mug of coffee was placed in front of him, as well as another slice of toast. Claude tilted his head up to see Ovi standing beside the table, balancing his own plate full of food in his hand. Ovi smiled, then jerked his head towards the spare seat across from Claude, which he motioned to in a 'be my guest' manner. Of course, Ovi simply made a pleased sound, before sitting across from him. Claude snorted when Ovi wolfed into his own food, his gaze snapping up to meet Claude's, studying him closely. 

"Okay, Giroux?" 

Claude nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, you? Sleep well?" he asked. 

"Sleep okay. Want to get back onto ice." 

"We will. Congrats on winning the hardest shot by the way," Claude said. 

Ovi beamed.

"Think you would do okay in it too," he stated.

Claude laughed

"Maybe." 

His gaze moved back to the entrance of the restaurant, but there was still no sign of Tyler, and his staring didn't go unnoticed by Ovi either. Ovi nudged his leg under the table, as Claude's eye flickered back to him, his brow slightly creased.

"Waiting for someone?" Ovi questioned.

Claude shook his head.

"It's nothing…" 

Ovi grinned. 

"Not nothing. Looking for Seguin." 

"You're so nosey," Claude sighed.

"Am not. Is not bad to look at him. He is good looking." 

"You realise him and Jamie Benn are a thing right?" he scoffed.

Ovi nodded through a mouthful of eggs.

"I'm know. A lot know he and Seggy are  _ thing, _ " he muttered. 

Claude lifted his cup of coffee up, then paused, as he glanced over at Ovi again.

"You get to call him Seggy?" 

"He let me call him more than that," Ovi answered, with a teasing tone to his voice. 

Claude almost spat his coffee out in surprise, but only had a little dribble out his mouth, which he quickly wiped away with a napkin. 

"What the fuck are you getting at Ovechkin?" 

Ovi's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head, before he patted Claude in the arm, like he was pitying him or something. 

"Is sad you don't know." 

" _ Crisse, _ enlighten me then. Since you seem to know everything," Claude groused. 

"Can't say. Have to talk to Tyler. Not for me to say, would be rude." 

Claude frowned. 

"So helpful," he bit back. 

Ovi stared out the window for a moment, his breakfast a mere afterthought, before he looked back at Claude. His eyes were that  _ piercing _ blue when they caught the light like he was not only  _ reading _ him, but  _ telling _ him something just by looking at him. 

"Jamie and Seggy have relationship that has, uh, how you say...have many open doors. Stay open so they can experience new things. Is complicated to say when I can't say too much," he explained. 

Claude swallowed down the remainder of his coffee. 

"I think I understand what you mean." 

Ovi's gaze turned intense for a moment. 

"Good. I'm warn you now. Be good to Seggy, treat right. I hear bad things then I check you into boards a lot next game we play together," Ovi said. 

Claude had no idea what Tyler had done, but it was clear by the way Ovi's eyes softened, that there was some sense of care there. Not only that, but his words were also filled with an ire that suggested he was protective of Tyler. Whatever had happened, Claude knew he himself would probably be walking into this too, he felt this  _ pull _ to Tyler ever since yesterday. 

"Think about what I say." 

"Thanks, Ovi," Claude uttered.

Ovi shook his head, as he pushed his chair back, then stood up with his empty plate in hand.

"You call me Alex now." 

Claude's brow rose a little.

"Sure, Alex," he replied.

Ovi flashed him a wide smile in return.

"See you at game, G?" he chimed. 

Claude smiled warmly.

"For sure." 

After Ovi left the table, Claude finished the rest of his breakfast, while checking for any sign of Tyler now and again. He distracted himself by looking out the window, watching all of the activity outside, but it still didn't settle his ever-growing worry. Claude's leg kept bouncing up and down, as he let time slip by. Ten minutes turned into fifteen, then twenty-five, before verging on thirty-five, which ultimately has Claude caving. Tyler was either running late, or something was wrong, so to Claude, it felt only right to go check on him. 

Claude grabbed some food he could easily take up to his room, then asked around if anyone knew what room he was staying in. Luckily, Sid and Tanger knew, which was how Claude then found himself in the elevator on his way to Tyler's room. Tyler was only one floor above him, and his room was the fourth door on the left. Sid had been incredibly specific. It would be easy for him to get back to his own room afterward, he could make sure Tyler was okay, then leave to get ready for the day ahead of them. The All-Star game wasn't until the afternoon, but Claude was set on working out a little, then maybe managing a pre-game nap. 

When the doors opened on the floor he needed to be at, Nate was standing on the other side, staring down at his phone. He looked up at Claude, then stepped inside, while Claude stepped out. Claude kept his hand in the way of the door, because it looked like Nate was going to speak, and he didn't need the doors closing on them. Nate smiled, the waved, which made Claude chuckle slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" he inquired. 

"Hey! Yeah, I'm good, pumped for this game later eh. Where are you headed?" 

"Segs didn't show up for breakfast so I thought I'd bring him some," Claude replied. 

"That's nice of you man. But I'm not sure he'll be in a talking mood. I walked past his room and the door was open a little. Sounded like he was having a tense conversation with Jamie." 

Claude's stomach twisted uneasily.

"That's okay. I just wanted to bring him food." 

_ 'And see if he's okay' _ went unsaid. 

"Sure, no problem, just thought you should know. I think they're just missing each other, Tyler will like your company," Nate said.

"Thank you, Nate. I'll see you later eh?" 

Nate grinned. 

"Bet." 

Claude stepped away from the elevator and waved to Nate, before making his way down to Tyler's room, noticing the door ajar as Nate had pointed out. He could hear Tyler pacing around inside, his voice rising then stopping, which was obviously when Jamie was talking. Claude pushed the door open, then closed it behind him, as he walked further into the room. 

"My problem? The problem is I don't know how to bring it up in a conversation with him Jamie!" 

Tyler's silhouette ghosted past the doorway to the bedroom for a minute, then disappeared again. 

"I know. I know! But this is different! It's  _ him _ , Jamie." 

"Tyler?" he called.

Suddenly, Tyler appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, his eyes widening at the sight of Claude.

"Claude?!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Hey," Claude greeted.

Tyler dropped his phone, before cursing softly under his breath, as he hurried to pick it back up. 

"Sorry babe, dropped my phone," he said.

Tyler kept his eyes trained on him until they shifted down to look at the plate in Claude's hand. Claude smiled warmly and revealed what was on the plate, then held it out to Tyler. When Tyler went to take it, Claude also held out his other hand, mostly towards the hand Tyler had his phone in. Going by how he'd reacted to Claude entering the room, something in Claude's mind told him he had to talk to Jamie. He needed an explanation for yesterday, for the way Tyler responded to everything he'd said, which was bordering on flirtatious. Tyler's throat bobbed as he met Claude's gaze, and Claude could tell he was beginning to overthink in his mind. 

" _ S'il te plaît. _ " 

His voice came out in a calming whisper, making Tyler visibly relax before he placed his phone into Claude's hand. Claude handed him the plate, then watched Tyler retreat into the lounge and kitchen part of the room, which he followed him out to. 

_ "Hello? Tyler?"  _

"Hi, Jamie, it's Claude." 

_ "Oh, hey. Glad we can get a chance to talk."  _

"Well, your boyfriend is freaking out. I want to know what's going on," Claude replied.

Jamie sighed over the line.

_ "It's because of you." _

Claude glanced at Tyler.

"Me?" he murmured.

_ "Tyler and I's relationship is open. Now and again we bring other sexual partners into it, it's different and exciting for us."  _

"So-" Claude paused.

He swallowed thickly and looked at Tyler again, who was staring back at him, his cheeks flushed slightly. 

_ "You probably don't know. But there's an arrangement we have. There are several players at the All-Star Game he's been with. Some I've been there for too."  _

Claude drew in a sharp breath. 

"I was right then, the looks Sid, Ovi and Nate were giving you…you've been with them?" 

Tyler nodded. 

"Yeah…" 

Claude's gaze stayed on Tyler.

" _ Fuck. _ " 

Tyler gave him a shy smile in return. 

"I know." 

"But, Sid though, really?" Claude chided.

"Have you seen the ass on him, of course I'd try to shoot my shot," Tyler retorted.

Claude let out a breathy laugh. 

"Point taken," he said.

_ "Point is, sometimes Tyler needs to take an edge off, he likes sex, a lot. Tyler's freaked out because he wanted to tell you something, but he didn't think he could talk to you about it. He's nervous, he's been watching you for a while, not in a weird way. But that check into the boards yòu did on him was kind of the tipping point for him. He wants you, Claude."  _

He's not sure what possessed him to do it, but Claude reached out to rest his hand on Tyler's head, his fingers gently combing through soft curls. 

" _ Ouais,  _ I want him too." 

Tyler stopped eating and tilted his head up, lips parting a little, which had Claude half tempted to kiss him. But he didn't, he wasn't going to  _ assume _ stuff, not until he'd heard it from Jamie himself. 

"Talk to me Jamie, boundaries and such." 

_ "There's not many, Tyler's down for anything. You can mark him, just nothing too harsh y'know? Uh…don't be afraid to leave anything where people can see it, Tyler's a bit of a show off."  _

Claude hummed and continued stroking his fingers through Tyler's hair. 

"How does he like it? Gentle?" he questioned.

_ "He usually prefers it rough."  _

Claude's breath hitched, as his fingers tightened in Tyler's hair, causing him to breathe in sharply. 

_ "Was that him?"  _

"Yes," Claude answered.

_ "He likes getting teased. Like, he'll hate and love you at the same time for that, because you've got things to do before the game today, yeah?"  _

"Right." 

_ "Good. Keep him wanting more, it'll be like a promise for things to come."  _

"Is that an innuendo?" 

Jamie snorted.

_ "Wasn't meant to be, but now that you put it that way."  _

Claude smirked to himself.

"Anything else? he asked. 

_ "Yeah, I gotta' ask you one thing."  _

"Lay it on me, we've gotten this far," Claude said.

_ "When's the last time you had a check up?"  _

"A few weeks ago. I'm clean. Why?"

_ "It's up to you what you want to do but...Tyler likes it messy too, afterward…"  _

Claude's throat bobbed. 

" _ Crisse... _ really?" 

Jamie hummed as confirmation, before Claude dropped his hand down to Tyler's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Tyler put his hand over Claude's, then looked up at him, smiling in a way that said  _ 'I trust you'. _ Claude's eyes softened, as he brushed his hand over Tyler's jaw, before rubbing his thumb lightly over Tyler's cheekbone. He didn't know what it was, but there was something thrilling about being on the phone with Jamie, and watching the reactions Tyler gave him when he touched him. Tyler was beautiful, and Claude felt his stomach flutter a little at the thought of having him for tonight. 

_ "How is he feeling now?" _

Jamie's voice pulled Claude away from his thoughts. 

"Still feels a little nervous I think," he replied.

_ "Believe it or not, but Tyler likes to unwind and relax beforehand. Been like that since we started dating. Maybe you could find something to help him relax after the game."  _

Tyler shifted away from Claude then so that he could grab a Gatorade from the fridge, but Claude let his eyes linger on him anyway. 

"What about dinner?" Claude suggested.

_ "Perfect. Ty loves food, make sure it's only the two of you though. He likes affection when it's needed, but I guess you figured that out already."  _

_ Claude grinned. _

"Sure did." 

_ "I trust you, Claude. I know you'll treat him the way he needs, everyone else has been great with him so far. Look after him, take care of him." _

"I will...should I call you afterward?" 

Jamie drew in a breath. 

_ "Yes."  _

Claude swallowed at the heat in Jamie's tone. 

"I better go. Pre-game nap and all," Claude stated. 

_ "No problem. Can I speak to Tyler again?"  _

"Tyler?" he called.

Tyler's attention turned back to Claude instead of on the fruit he was finishing off, one eyebrow rising slightly. 

"Jamie wants to talk to you again." 

Claude idled by the windows, staring out at the view, while Tyler finished his conversation with Jamie. He glances over his shoulder to look at Tyler, roaming his eyes over him from head to toe, which left his mind swimming with all of the places he could mark Tyler up. Tyler rested a hand on his hip, then leaned to the side a little, drawing a breathy noise out of Claude. His eyes darted away when Tyler turned around, looking somewhat more relaxed than he had been, as he pocketed his phone. 

"Everything okay?" 

Tyler nodded. 

"Jamie said you, uh...had plans." 

"Come here," Claude said.

Tyler stepped closer to Claude, as he rested his hand on Tyler's hip. 

"Dinner, after the game," he offered. 

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I'm sure some of the guys will want to before we leave here tomorrow." 

Claude shook his head.

"No. Just you and I, no one else." 

"Oh," Tyler breathed out. 

Claude's mouth twitched up at the corner. 

"I'll meet you downstairs at seven thirty." 

Tyler grinned and placed his hand on Claude's chest. 

"Is that a promise?" he asked.

Claude leaned forward to press his head against the side of Tyler's. 

"I promise," he whispered, into his ear. 

When he drew away, his lips brushed against Tyler's cheek, before he stepped back.

"I'll see you later," Claude hummed. 

"I'm looking forward to it." 

Tyler sounded genuinely serious, making Claude grin widely.

"Me too." 

Claude stole one last look at Tyler, then exited the room, as he fished his phone out of his pocket. There was a new message blinking at him, from a number he didn't know, until he caught a glimpse of Jamie's name.

**J:** _Thank you for caring about him..._

Claude smiled.

* * *

The Pacific All Stars won the game against the Atlantic at the end of it all. Despite that fact, Claude's still buzzing from the energy of it all, even though it had concluded a few hours ago. Now, Claude was lingering in the lobby of the hotel, waiting patiently for Tyler. It was cold outside, and Claude's glad that he decided to pack the warmest coat he had, as well as a toque. He felt pleasantly relaxed, leaning casually against a pillar while replying to messages on his phone. Claude made sure to text Jamie that he was taking Tyler to dinner now, which Jamie replied to with enthusiasm, making Claude smile slightly. 

He's just about ready to send a message to Tyler, when the elevator dinged, then revealed him behind it. Claude pushed himself away from the pillar and approached Tyler, who smiled at him brightly. He looked amazing in Claude's eyes, from the black button-up to the black toque sitting snug on his head. Tyler had a coat on, but it didn't look overly warm, and Claude's face must have shown his thoughts because Tyler rolled his eyes at him. 

"Relax, it's not that cold out." 

"It's going to get colder," Claude said.

"I'll be fine." 

Tyler gave Claude a quick once over.

"You look hot, babe," he stated.

Claude chuckled.

"Calling me that now, eh?" he asked.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Tyler questioned, looking a little worried.

Claude smiled.

"No, I like it,  _ t _ _ résor. _ " 

Tyler swallowed thickly.

"What does that mean?" 

Claude's eyes wandered up and down Tyler,  _ slowly, _ before he heard a soft hitch in Tyler's breathing. He stepped forward, then ran his hand down Tyler's arm, as he made eye contact with him.

"It means treasure." 

Tyler's cheeks flushed.

"Oh…you're pulling out all the stops huh?" 

"I want you to feel relaxed and comfortable. But if you want to bail at any time, tell me," Claude replied. 

"I appreciate that. But I won't bail, I want this as much as you do," Tyler hummed. 

Claude's eyes darkened. 

"Guess we'll have to skip dessert then," he suggested while lowering his voice slightly.

Tyler grinned wolfishly.

"I  _ am _ dessert," he drawled.

A beat passed before Claude laughed softly and shook his head.

"I shouldn't have expected anything less." 

Tyler's grin widened further. 

"You're not the only one that's smooth, Giroux." 

Claude hummed, then rested his hand in the middle of Tyler's back.

"Let's go, there's an Uber outside." 

When they get outside, Claude can feel the cold air biting at his skin, but Tyler seemed relatively unphased, for now. Claude, ever the gentleman, opened the door for Tyler, who smiled somewhat shyly at him and got inside. He slid in beside Tyler, then greeted the driver, before putting his full attention back on Tyler. His hand came up to tuck a curl behind Tyler's ear, as Tyler leaned into the touch, his hair still a little damp from the shower. Tyler's cheeks were flushed again, before Claude brushed his fingers across it, listening to the soft exhale Tyler let out. 

"You like being touched, hm?" he asked, keeping his voice to a whisper so the driver didn't hear. 

"Yeah...so much." 

Claude's hand dropped to Tyler's thigh and Tyler swallowed thickly.

"Claude,  _ babe _ ..." he whispered, resting his hand over Claude's. 

He pushed Claude's hand higher, making Claude huff out a breathy chuckle, as he gave Tyler's thigh a squeeze.

"Easy _ ,  _ we've got all night," Claude soothed. 

"You started it…" Tyler retorted while he turned his face into the crook of Claude's neck. 

Claude slipped his arm around Tyler to hold him close, his other hand slowly moving from Tyler's thigh to his waist. 

"I know, _mon_ _ange._ Promise it'll be worth the wait."

Tyler sucked in a breath.

"What's that?" 

Claude pressed a featherlight kiss to Tyler's temple.

"My angel." 

Tyler's hand slipped up to Claude's chest. 

"Please keep calling me both of those tonight." 

Claude smiled warmly. 

"Of course, anything you want," he murmured, against a tuft of Tyler's hair poking out the toque. 

For the remainder of the car ride, Claude rubbed lazy circles on Tyler's shoulder, while Tyler continually leaned into it. Claude didn't realise Tyler would be so desperate for touch, although, it wasn't exactly a bad thing. In fact, Claude loved that he could touch Tyler, then watch him be so responsive and unravel in front of him. He has promised Jamie that he would look after Tyler, so if that meant giving him all the affection he needed, Claude was going to do just that. 

"Alright guys, we're here." 

Tyler pulled away from him with a sigh, clearly disappointed that he had to move.

"Thanks, man. Take care, eh?" Claude said as he ushered Tyler outside.

The restaurant he'd picked out was nothing too flashy, nor busy, but Claude had heard good things about it and he needed to find a way to thank Nate for the suggestion later. 

"This looks nice," Tyler commented.

Claude glanced over at Tyler. 

"Heard good things about it." 

He rested his hand on Tyler's back again, before walking him towards the restaurant, his hand lingering over Tyler's waist. Claude wasn't really in the mood to care if anyone saw them, it seemed Tyler didn't give one fuck about it either, easing that little bit of doubt Claude might have had. A waiter greeted them, then took them to a booth tucked away in a nice part of the restaurant, giving himself and Tyler some privacy. He shucked his coat and pulled his toque off, before sitting down onto the plush leather booth, his eyes never leaving Tyler. He's thankful he didn't avert his gaze, because the way Tyler took his coat and toque off, was effortless and hot all at once. His gaze never strayed, not even after Tyler slid into the booth beside him, their knees barely brushing under the table. They both decide to have a beer to drink, before falling into a comfortable silence, which Claude doesn't allow to last long.

"You look great by the way…"

Tyler raised an eyebrow, as he rolled his sleeves up, revealing his tattooed arms. 

"Just great?" he replied.

Claude reached out and placed his hand on Tyler's wrist, before letting it slide up his arm.

"Words aren't enough." 

Tyler's cheeks went pink for the third time, a hat trick, truthfully. 

"Claude…" 

Claude's eyes met Tyler's, as his thumb traced the outline of his tattoos. 

"Hm?" he responded.

"Thank you for doing this." 

A soft expression spread across Claude's face.

"Tyler...It's okay. I want this. You- _ fuck- _ it's ridiculous that I didn't even think to ask you about this, I just didn't know if you and Jamie had this type of relationship and-" Claude paused, then leaned in close. "...you have no idea how much I've thought about this," he added. 

Tyler's fingers curled around his wrist.

"Me too, so  _ fucking _ much. I got nervous 'cause I wasn't sure if you'd be down for it. Part of it was Jamie's suggestion too. I just wish he was here for this, I know he would want to be," he admitted, voice breaking a little.

Claude lifted Tyler's hand to kiss the back of it. 

"I'll look after Jamie too when I call him later." 

"Thank you," Tyler sighed, with relief in his voice. 

"You don't need to worry, I want this to be good for you. You just have to tell me what you want." 

Tyler visibly relaxed more at Claude's reassurance. 

"I can do that." 

Claude tilted his head a little and smiled faintly.

"What do you want Tyler?" he asked.

"Could you…" 

Claude's eyes locked with Tyler's. 

"What is it?" Claude whispered.

"Could you sit a little closer," he said. 

"Anything else?" 

As Claude shifted closer to Tyler, he felt Tyler's fingers wrap around his wrist again, before guiding it hand to his waist. Claude's lips parted on a soft exhale, as he squeezed Tyler's hip, then hooked a finger through one of Tyler's belt loops. By then, their beers had been placed in front of them as well as menus, which Claude thanked the waiter for. When he turned back, Tyler was staring at him, as he stroked his fingers across the back of Claude's neck. Tyler reached blindly for his beer and took a swig, before running his tongue over his bottom lip to clean up some condensation off the bottle. Claude's grip tightened on Tyler's hip, then loosened as he leaned in, brushing his lips against Tyler's cheek. 

"You're dying to ask me about the others, I can tell," Tyler breathed out. 

Claude smirked and Tyler could feel it against his skin.

"Only if you want to." 

Tyler's hand travelled down until it stopped high on his thigh.

"I want to." 

Claude sucked in a breath, then turned his head to the side.

"Tell me what the best thing was about it," he whispered, into Tyler's ear. 

"The time I was with Sid, we had a game in Pittsburgh. I said if we won he'd come to our room, but if they won we'd go to his place. They won so we went to his house." 

"So Jamie was there for that?" Claude questioned. 

"Yeah, he was there for Nate and Tyson too," Tyler answered.

"And Ovi?" 

Tyler drew his bottom lip between his teeth and absently bit down on it.

"No," he said.

Claude's fingers curled tighter around Tyler's belt loop.

" _ Merde... _ tell me about that first." 

Tyler grinned smugly.

"Oh, well...Alex and I stayed back at Capital One, Jamie was sick so he didn't make the road trip with us. But, y'know how there's that little door that opens to the bench? We closed that and did a lap before Alex met me at centre ice and kissed me, then back me up to the bench. The guy is pretty steady on his feet, I mean, my legs gave out a couple of times when he was fucking me over the bench and he didn't slip  _ once. _ " 

"Fuck, you really did that?" Claude choked out, his eyes widening a fraction.

"It was fun. You think the crowd is loud at the arena, think of us two in an empty one." 

"Jesus christ Segs, you really don't do things by halves eh?" he said.

"He bought me dinner afterward," Tyler added.

Claude laughed briefly, then hummed thoughtfully.

"He cares about you. It wasn't shovel talk, but it did sound like a bit of a threat when he told me to look after you or he'd check me into the boards next time he sees me at a game." 

Tyler snorted,

"Sounds like him. Don't take his threats lightly. That's nice to know though," he uttered, before taking a swig of his beer. 

"What about Sid?"

Tyler's mouth switched up at the corner.

"Not as vanilla as you think. He fucked me over his couch while Jamie watched, then I rode Jamie on his couch. Sid let us stay the night, Jamie and I were in a guest room, but in the morning I told Jamie I was going to go to Sid's room. Jamie's a bit of a lazy ass in the morning so he was fine staying in bed. Anyway, I sucked his dick in the shower, and not to brag but I must've done a good job because he was gripping my hair like his life depended on it." 

"You like that then do you?" Claude replied as he slipped his hand up to Tyler's hair.

He watched Tyler's throat bob, before giving his hair a teasing tug, which drew a breathy groan out of him. A smirk spread across Claude's face, as he pressed a kiss to Tyler's jawline. 

"Tell me about Nate and Tyson," he murmured. 

"Well, you know how Jamie's been buds with Tyson Barrie. We went to a party at his place, there were a lot of people there. Anyway, we got pretty drunk, but not drunk enough to not know what we were doing. Eventually, a lot of people went home, so it left the four of us to our own devices. Nate kept bragging that he was an expert at eating ass, and Tyson pretty much vouched for him. I bet Nate that if he could beat me at beer pong then he could show me what he's got, and he did. That's how I ended up having Nate eating my ass over the ping pong table at Tyson's house, with Jamie and Tyson watching. Oh, and then Tyson fucked me while I got Jamie off and he got Nate off." 

Claude huffed out a laugh. 

"Sounds like it was a wild party." 

"Nah, winning the Stanley Cup with the Bruins was a wild party," Tyler chuckled. "Used to hook up with Marchy a lot, even when I got traded and before Jamie," he added. 

"I figured, you two were close huh?" 

Tyler nodded. 

"Being traded sucked, but it's not like he still doesn't bother me from Boston anyway." 

Claude laughed again, then moved his hand up Tyler's arm to his shoulder. 

"Anyone else you've been with? We can stop talking about it now if you want though," he offered. 

"Josi and uh Tom Wilson. Hooked up with McDavid once too. There's been a lot, others are just ones Jamie and I talk to in bars." 

"Ever been with a goalie? Or are they too intimidating for you" Claude chided.

Tyler scowled but smiled soon after.

"I haven't, but if I got a chance maybe Rinne. The guy is tall, I dig that," he said.

"I can see the appeal, guy's a beaut." 

"Listen, not to be a mood killer, babe, but I'm starving," Tyler sighed. 

Claude sat back a little.

"Sure, let's eat." 

Throughout the rest of the evening, Tyler and Claude exchange life stories, enjoy good food and enjoy each other's company in general. The night doesn't go without its soft fleeting touches, looks of  _ want  _ or a few whispered compliments into the other's ear. Tyler became incredibly responsive to Claude's affection, easing himself into it, to the point where it seemed like he was finally relaxing. Claude could tell by his body language, but also by how Tyler's hand never strayed far from his thigh, like it simply... _ belonged _ there. 

When they decided to order dessert, that was a completely different experience, for Claude at least. He'd watched Tyler shamelessly lick sorbet off the spoon, all whilst staring at him, with his mouth twitching up into a mischievous smirk. He would feed him a slice of garnish in the glass, only to have his heart rate spike, when Tyler's tongue teasingly ran over the pad of his finger. There was no denying that boundaries had been severed hours ago, the sexual tension building at every second that ticked by, which Claude was enjoying thoroughly. Truthfully, he couldn't wait until they got back to the hotel. 

"Should we get the bill?" Claude suggested, without trying to sound overly eager. 

Tyler nodded. 

"Split the bill?" 

Claude shook his head.

"I'll get it," he said. 

" _ Claude. _ " 

Claude's eyes lit up with mischief. 

" _ Tyler. _ "

Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes.

"At least let me put in a tip," he groused.

Claude raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the  _ only _ time you're going to give a tip?" 

"I prefer to take a tip than give," Tyler replied, as he looked at Claude with a heated gaze.

He couldn't help but elicit a snort as he pulled out his wallet. 

"Fine, you can leave the tip," Claude murmured.

Claude slid a few bills over beside Tyler's tip money, as he grabbed his coat and toque, then stood up. He followed close by Tyler, thanking the staff on their way before they exited the restaurant together. 

"Holy  _ shit, _ It's cold." 

Claude's attention moved from the Uber app on his phone, onto Tyler, who was fumbling with his toque in his hands. He took a little pity on him, then reached for the toque and slowly pulled it over Tyler's messy curls. Tyler stared back at him, lips parted slightly before he averted his gaze in favour of his feet. Claude smiled, then tilted Tyler's head up, by propping his fingers under Tyler's chin. 

"I told you-" he paused, to stifle a laugh.

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Tyler in a warm embrace, drawing him flush to his own chest. 

"...you should've worn a warmer coat,  _ trésor."  _

Tyler started laughing, which only promoted Claude to as well, as Tyler's hands came up to rest on his waist. Their faces were now mere inches apart, and  _ that _ is what caused the laughter to die down almost immediately. Claude couldn't tear his eyes away from Tyler's, nor could Tyler away from Claude's, but his eyes darted down to the other's lips for a brief moment. He kept track of the way Tyler blatantly ran his tongue over his bottom lip to wet it, leaving it tempting and inviting to either kiss or bite. Claude's breath came out a little sharp and sudden, before he leaned in, bumping their noses together. 

"Can I?" 

Tyler's breath brushed against his lips, warm, but with a hint of the cold air.

" _ Yes… _ " 

Kissing Tyler was exactly how Claude had imagined it, chaste, but with some small flicker of intensity to it. His hand came up to rest at the nape of Tyler's neck, as Tyler leaned into the kiss more, his hands clutching at the lapels of Claude's coat. Claude tilted Tyler's head back to deepen the kiss, tangling his fingers into the other's hair, that was sticking out under his toque. He gasped when Tyler's tongue grazed his bottom lip, before he parted his lips and slowly swiped his tongue over Tyler's, which he responded to enthusiastically. 

Claude wrapped his arm around Tyler's waist, holding him as close to his own body as he could. It didn't seem like enough, no matter how close Claude held Tyler to him, he felt like he had to keep seeking  _ more _ . They were kissing in the middle of Tampa Bay, where anyone could see, and truthfully, Claude didn't give a damn. His focus was mainly set on Tyler, who was also pressing himself closer, his grip tightening on Claude's coat. 

A light drizzle of rain began to fall, making Tyler smile against his mouth a little, his breath coming out a little shaky. Claude smiled softly, then leaned in to leave a teasing bite on Tyler's lip, relishing in the breathy sigh he elicited. His hand slipped up under Tyler's shirt, touching the bare skin of his back and waist, as the other man shuddered under his touch. Tyler brushed a kiss against his cheek, then moved back to capture his mouth again, slowing it down to another chaste one. 

He pulled away shortly after, finally opening his eyes to look at Tyler, whose eyes were still closed. Claude ran his thumb over Tyler's bottom lip, then up to his cheek, wiping away a few droplets of rain away. Their breaths were practically entwined with one another's, as he stole another kiss, and another... _ and another,  _ just for good measure. Tyler then opened his eyes, which were swimming with black more than they were with his usual brown. Claude left a tender kiss to his forehead, his nose, and his cheek, before lingering over his lips again.

"I-you're…beautiful _ , _ " he breathed out. 

"That was- _ fuck _ , Claude, that was amazing." 

Claude's mouth curved into a grin, before he kissed Tyler once more, then pressed their foreheads together. 

"Should we get out of here?" Claude asked. 

Tyler opened his mouth, then closed it again, looking somewhat pensive. 

"What is it?" 

"Some of the guys were wondering if we wanted to grab drinks. Just a few. Marchy won't shut up about barely seeing me now. We don't have to go. It'd be nice to just hang out for a little while with him and the others though," Tyler explained. 

Claude flashed him a smile in response. 

"The night's still young, let's go have some fun before the  _ real _ fun begins." 

Tyler perked up.

"Really?" 

" _ Ouais, _ let's go, the Uber is here," Claude replied.

He felt Tyler's cold hands touch his face before he was pulled in for a feverish kiss, with Tyler purposely slipping in some tongue to keep him  _ wanting _ and  _ waiting. _

"You're the best." 

They both clambered into the car, while Tyler rattled off the name of the bar, his hand immediately settling on Claude's knee. Claude took it as a sign, and proceeded to make out like a teenager in the back of the car, with Tyler being very much into it too. Luckily, their driver didn't seem to mind this time. 

Claude was definitely going to pay him double...

* * *

They didn't return to the hotel until some time after midnight. 

Laughter echoed out of a car that pulled up to the curb, as Claude stumbled out of it, with Tyler hanging off of him. They weren't drunk, given that they could still talk without slurring their words, but they were pleasantly buzzed. Sid and Ovi followed shortly after, their laughter only getting louder, despite Sid telling Ovi to be quiet. Claude simply shook his head, then walked towards the hotel, his arm looped comfortably around Tyler's waist. 

"That was fun," Tyler said, a little giddily. 

Claude squeezed Tyler's hip gently. 

"The fun hasn't started yet." 

He felt the shudder of anticipation from Tyler against his arm, before smiling widely. 

"We'll take the elevator alone." 

Tyler's gaze fell on him, as he licked his lips, which didn't go unnoticed by Claude. 

"What about-" he trailed off and glanced over his shoulder. 

Claude looked over at Ovi, who was still holding Sid up by his waist but looked to be trailing behind on purpose. He winked at Claude, then moved to stand by the other elevator, his arm still wrapped snugly around Sid. 

"You guys going to bed eh?" Sid asked.

"Yeah Sid, we're calling it a night," Claude answered. 

Sid pushed himself away from Ovi and threw his arms around Tyler, who hugged him back, equally as tight.

"You're such a good guy Tyler. I had a lot of fun," he murmured.

Tyler chuckled.

"Aw bud, you're not so bad either." 

Sid stepped back, then turned to Claude, his arms held out wide. 

"C'mere G, this might be the only time I hug you  _ ever. _ " 

Claude laughed but hugged him anyway.

"I'll never forget it," he said.

"Sid, come. Need sleep," Ovi interjected. 

"I'm not a  _ dog _ , Alex." 

Ovi huffed and pushed Sid into their elevator that arrived first.

"Not dog. Like child," he stated.

"Excuse me! I-" 

Sid's voice was cut off by the doors closing, leaving Claude and Tyler in the quiet lobby, waiting for their elevator. Claude drew Tyler back in, close to his side, as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. Tyler hummed, then tilted his head to the side, resting it on Claude's shoulder. He stroked his fingers along Tyler's jaw, then down to his neck, drawing another shudder out of Tyler. Claude grinned, before looking up to see that the elevator was finally on the ground floor. 

"You first _. _ "

After Tyler stepped into the elevator, he looked over his shoulder, giving Claude a  _ look _ through hooded eyes. Claude didn't wait for the doors to close when he wandered in, instead, he pounced. He crowded Tyler against the closest wall and kissed him fervently, drawing a soft gasp from Tyler, who immediately clutched Claude's jacket. Claude got his hands on Tyler's hips, gripping tightly, as he licked into his mouth. Tyler sighed and unravelled under Claude's touch, who slid his thigh between Tyler's legs. 

" _ Claude. _ "

Claude pulled back, then brought his thumb up to press against Tyler's mouth.

"Don't speak." 

He spun them around until Tyler was facing with his back to him, pressed flush against his chest. Claude buried his face into Tyler's neck, breathing in deeply, where he caught the smell of spice from some cologne. His hand rested on Tyler's waist, while he caressed his other hand down Tyler's arm, marvelling at the reaction it got out of him. Claude left a trail of kisses from Tyler's jaw, down to the junction of his neck and shoulder, before biting down into the soft skin. Tyler gasped and rolled his hips back into Claude, fingers twisting into the fabric of Claude's coat. 

"Again," he whispered, hoarsely. 

Claude repeated the process further down Tyler's neck, biting a little harder this time, then darting his tongue over it to soothe the sting. Tyler leaned his head back on Claude's shoulder, exposing his neck further, as Claude nipped at the junction of his jaw. He smirked against Tyler's skin when he squirmed, letting out a breathy gasp, before biting down on his lip. Claude's hand dipped past the hem of Tyler's shirt, as he splayed his fingers out on warm, bare skin, feeling the muscles shift under the touch. 

"Claude we-" Tyler paused abruptly, as his breath hitched. 

"What's wrong?" Claude asked.

"We're stopping at another floor." 

Sure enough, when Claude looked up, they'd stopped just four floors away from his own. He quickly pulled Tyler into his arms, one arm wrapped around him warmly, the other hanging by his side. Claude smiled in greeting at the elderly couple that walked in, before burying his nose into Tyler's curls, and catching the faint scent of Tyler's shampoo. Tyler pressed himself closer to Claude, as he tucked his hand under Tyler's shirt again, rubbing his thumb over more bare skin. Tyler's eyes flicked up to Claude, his pupils blown wide, to the point where Claude could only see a small circle of brown around it. He grinned and slid his hand up over Tyler's ribs, lightly stroking new areas of skin, while listening to the little hitches in Tyler's breath. Claude recalled that Tyler enjoyed being teased, so he began brushing his fingers over a nipple, making Tyler groan and hide his face in Claude's neck. 

"You've had a big day haven't you,  _ babe _ ," he said.

Tyler breathed hotly against Claude's jaw.

"You asshole…" 

Claude bit back a laugh, before leaning in close to Tyler's ear.

"I can't wait to take you apart..." 

Tyler gripped the front of his shirt and bit down on his lip.

" _ Fucking hell, _ Claude," he breathed.

After what felt like forever, the elevator stopped on Claude's floor, drawing his attention away from Tyler. He quickly ushered them out, then grabbed Tyler's hand, before guiding him down to where his room was. Tyler was laughing like he was a teenage boy sneaking around after curfew, his hand warm on Claude's, as he watched him open the door. He pushed past Claude into the room, then turned back, before yanking him in by the lapel of his coat. Claude huffed out a laugh and met Tyler halfway for a searing kiss, his hands grasped firmly on Tyler's hips. 

Tyler swiped his tongue over Claude's, earning him a groan, as he wrapped his arms around Claude's neck. Claude moved his hands from Tyler's hips to his ass, palming it through his pants, before pushing their hips flush together. A gasp spilled from Tyler's mouth as he rolled his hips forward, feeling Claude's half-hard cock against his own. Claude's lips parted on an exhale, before he turned Tyler around, then reached for his coat. It shouldn't have been as sensual as it was, but Claude never let his hands leave Tyler, fingers gliding down his arms when he took his coat off for him. 

Claude tossed Tyler's coat over a chair, then worked on his own, throwing it haphazardly to the side. He put his arms around Tyler from behind, dropping tender kisses to the exposed parts of his neck, while his fingers worked on unbuttoning Tyler's shirt. Tyler exhaled shakily, then tilted his head back, allowing Claude to mouth at the most sensitive places on his neck. Claude took his time to find it, before biting down, hard enough to leave a mark for a few days. Tyler hissed under his breath and rested a hand on Claude's thigh, his throat bobbing when he swallowed thickly. 

"Turn around." 

As soon as Tyler turned around, Claude coaxed him into another heated kiss, before backing him up against the table nearby. Claude's hand cupped Tyler's cock through his pants, applying a slight pressure there, which roused a choked whimper out of Tyler. 

"Like that? Feels good huh?" Claude purred. 

" _ Fuck…"  _

His breath was hot on Claude's neck, as he continued to unbutton Tyler's shirt, and letting his other hand fall onto Tyler's thigh. He gave it a squeeze, making Tyler moan, as he leaned further into Claude's touch. Claude loved that Tyler was so receptive, to the point where his thighs were already trembling, he wanted,  _ needed… _

"Look at you…" he swooned.

Tyler sighed deeply against Claude's mouth, before sliding his hand up Claude's chest, his fingers expertly popping the buttons open on his shirt. Claude watched him intently, his gaze never straying from Tyler, who kept looking at him now and again. His breathing stuttered when the last button was undone, letting Claude's shirt fall open, as he gave him a once over. 

"Holy  _ shit _ ...can I-" 

Claude smiled suggestively and took Tyler's hand in his own, bringing it forward to rest low on his chest. Tyler inhaled sharply, then brushed his fingers down Claude's stomach, feeling muscles ripple under his touch. He shifted closer to Claude, all while dipping his hand lower and lower, until he stopped to palm at Claude's dick, teasingly. Claude grunted low in his throat, before dropping his forehead on Tyler's, his fingers gripping Tyler's thigh harder. 

"Fucking tease." 

"I can't wait to get my mouth on you," Tyler purred, as he grazed his tongue over the shell of Claude's ear. 

Claude's eyes darkened, as he grasped Tyler's hair between his fingers, then yanked him forward into a bruising kiss. It was unrelenting, all tongue and teeth, biting and sucking until Tyler's bottom lip was red as well as a little pouty. Claude smoothed his thumb over Tyler's lip, with a tender kiss to follow, before he parted from it. 

"Bedroom... _ now,"  _ he whispered, huskily. 

When Tyler turned around, Claude slapped his hand across Tyler's ass, making him yelp in surprise. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes hooded, as Claude smirked back at him all smug and unperturbed. Tyler spun to face Claude after they ventured into the bedroom, shrugging his shirt off, while Claude followed suit. He stepped forward to snake an arm around Claude's neck, groaning softly when Claude pressed their hips together, his fingers slowly trailing up Tyler's back. Claude kissed him chastely,  _ twice _ , then pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Claude asked. 

"Sit down on the bed," he answered, peeking his tongue out between his teeth. 

Claude's eyes flashed with curiosity as he meandered over to the bed, sitting himself down on the edge of it. He spread his legs a little after Tyler sunk to his knees in front of him, rubbing his hands up Claude's thighs, before his fingers lingered over the button of his jeans. His eyes followed the movement, then flicked back up to Tyler's, where he hoped he was managing to convey his message without uttering a word. Tyler responded with a grin and undid the button, before working on the zipper, his mouth falling open on a harsh exhale.

"You went commando?  _ Babe _ ...you spoil me." 

Claude laughed faintly.

"Don't pretend you didn't either." 

Tyler looked up at him through his lashes.

"They're optional these days." 

Claude drew in a breath. 

"I bet." 

"Clothes are optional at the Benn-Seguin house too," Tyler stated, quirking an eyebrow up.

"Holy fuck, stop teasing," Claude huffed out. 

Tyler muffled a chuckle into Claude's clothed thigh, before sliding his zipper down further, humming lowly as Claude's cock was freed from the discomfort of his jeans. 

" _ Damn, _ " he exhaled, his breath ghosting over Claude's partially exposed thigh. 

Claude swallowed thickly. 

"I hope that's a good kind," he said. 

Tyler pushed himself up until he was face to face with Claude, his fingers digging into Claude's thighs. 

"More than good, jesus Claude…you better wreck me with that or I'll be disappointed." 

Claude couldn't help but preen at Tyler's words, as Tyler leaned in to kiss him, then moaned when he tugged on his hair. 

" _ Ouais? _ You want to feel it in the morning eh?" 

Tyler shuddered. 

"Yes." 

He sat back on his haunches and pulled at Claude's jeans.

"Fucking get these off,  _ right now, _ " he demanded. 

"Bossy." 

Claude lifted his hips up to get his jeans further down, before kicking them to the side, while Tyler let his eyes roam.

"Does anyone ever tell you you're fucking beautiful? 'Cause they should," Tyler commented, as he moved closer to Claude again.

"Can't say I hear it much but- _ oh fuck..."  _ he choked out, suddenly. 

Tyler's hand was wrapped around his dick, stroking lazily, as he grazed his teeth over Claude's collarbone. 

"Good?" 

" _ Mm, _ yes," Claude groaned.

"Don't move." 

Claude snorted loudly.

"You really think I'd want to?" 

Tyler smirked and shook his head, as he stood to get rid of his jeans, then dropped to his knees again. He shuffled into the space between Claude's thighs, running his hands over them slowly, before stopping at his hips. Tyler's eyes stayed on Claude's when he slid down further, running his tongue from root to tip over Claude's cock, which drew a guttural moan from him. Claude's hand stilled where he'd been running it up to Tyler's arm, his fingers digging in, as Tyler teased his tongue over the head. Then, without so much as a warning, Tyler swallowed him down in one fluid motion, provoking a cry out of Claude. 

" _ Shit! _ " 

His hand flew to Tyler's head, fingers tangling into the messy curls, his coming out as jittery pants. Tyler took him a little deeper, moaning low when he could feel Claude's dick in his throat. 

"Oh fuck, _Tyler…"_ Claude sighed, blissfully.

He tugged Tyler's hair harder to get him to look up, biting down on his lip at the sight of Tyler's flushed cheeks and wet lashes. 

" _ Crisse, _ you look pretty like this," he said. 

Claude let out a shuddery laugh when Tyler murmured something unintelligible.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to talk with your mouth full?" 

Tyler hummed around Claude's cock, sending sensations up his spine and down to his toes, enough to make them  _ curl  _ into the plush carpet. He tilted his head back, as Tyler started working his tongue back up the underside, his attention never straying from Claude's. There was something  _ unbearably _ seductive about it, something Claude himself had never experienced before, but was enjoying it nonetheless. Claude would have it again and  _ ag _ ain, the image of Tyler never looking away would haunt him, though only in the best way possible. 

"That's so good Tyler, you're  _ so _ good to me. Again."

Tyler's hands slipped under Claude's thighs to drag him closer to the edge of the bed, legs spread wide before he took the head of Claude's dick in his mouth again. Claude waited with bated breath, his chest heaving slowly, while he stroked his fingers through Tyler's hair. 

" _ Sil te plaît _ ...please," he pleaded. 

He stifled a groan when Tyler swallowed him down, as he hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head at a slow, steady pace. It felt like Tyler had taken him deeper than the last time, going by the brief choked sound he tried to hold back.

" _ Ouais...ouais,  _ like that," Claude moaned. 

Claude looked down at Tyler, noting the flush from his cheeks that had spread to his neck, and the tear hanging at the corner of his eye. He swiped his thumb over it, then gently pulled on Tyler's hair, his cock sliding from Tyler's mouth with a slick  _ pop _ . Tyler breathed out deeply, his eyelids fluttering closed before his head tipped forward onto Claude's thigh. 

"Come here." 

Tyler moved into his lap before Claude's hands trailed down Tyler's back and came to a stop on his ass. Claude kneaded his hands in, coaxing another one of Tyler's breathy moans, watching intently when his eyes fluttered closed. 

"Beautiful…" 

"I need you.  _ Now… _ " Tyler sighed, wistfully. 

Claude kissed him softly.

"My bag," he said.

Tyler was quick to understand what Claude meant, as he watched Tyler look through his bag, then let out a triumphant sound at finding the lube. He tossed it onto the bed and straddled Claude's lap again, his hands coming up to cup Claude's face. Claude hummed when Tyler leaned in, capturing his lips in another searing kiss, something he wished he could do for hours. Tyler moaned low in his throat, then cupped Claude's face, as his hips rolled in a continuous rhythm to spur Claude on. 

"Slow down, Tyler. We've got all night," Claude whispered.

Tyler pulled back to look at him. 

"But I..." he trailed off. 

"I know." 

One of Claude's slicked up fingers pressed against Tyler's hole, before easing in, catching Tyler slightly off guard. He groaned and bucked back on Claude's finger, but it wasn't enough, he needed more. As if sensing his cue, Claude worked a second finger into Tyler, while he held onto Tyler's hip with his other hand. Tyler gasped when a shock of pleasure shot up his spine, as Claude curled his fingers to brush over Tyler's prostate.

"Yeah,  _ there _ ." 

Claude left a trail of kisses along Tyler's jaw, before stopping below his ear. 

"Another?" 

Tyler's fingers gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Yes." 

"I wonder what Jamie would say if he saw you like this," Claude murmured while sliding a third finger inside.

A satisfied groan escaped from Tyler, as his hand moved down to feel the stretch. 

"He'd wanna' join," he replied.

Claude hummed against Tyler's neck.

"Bet he'd love to sit back and watch for a while...watching you fuck yourself on my fingers, eh?" he said.

Tyler preened and pushed his hips back to prove Claude's point because he knew Jamie would love to watch him do just that. Claude grinned, dropped his head to kiss Tyler's chest, then teased his tongue over a nipple. 

"Ready for more?" 

"Thought you'd never  _ ask, _ " Tyler gasped, as Claude bit down on his nipple.

Claude pushed Tyler off his lap, sending him sprawling onto the bed, causing Tyler to let out a breathy laugh. He situated himself between Tyler's spread legs, his hands slowly working their way up his thighs, until he was looming over him. Tyler met Claude's gaze, his eyes dark and seductive, as he stretched his arms above his head. Claude's eyes followed his movements before he moved in closer, then let his hands drift up to Tyler's wrists. A wide smile crossed Tyler's face, as he leaned up to catch Claude's lips in a kiss, which was rewarded with a pleased sound from him. 

"Hi." 

Tyler smiled back.

"Hey." 

His fingers closed around Claude's hands when he ran them further up, gripping with a bit of tightness as if he was assuring him he was ready. Claude grabbed the lube from wherever it was on the bed, but Tyler tilted his head back, simply listening to the sounds around him. The revelation of it all had his stomach knotting with anticipation and his skin tingling with excitement like it always did. 

"Relax Tyler, just let me…" 

Tyler squeezed Claude's hand that was still holding his. 

"Don't hold back."

Claude took hold of Tyler's thigh in his free hand, fingers digging into muscle before he edged forward. Tyler's lips parted around a moan, as Claude eased his cock inside with one smooth push of his hips until he bottomed out. He lifted Tyler's hip slightly and rocked forward, startling a noise out of Tyler, something that was akin to a gasp and a whimper. Claude's cock was grinding right over his prostate, sending that familiar jolt up his spine, enough for another toe-curling sensation. 

"Oh  _ god _ ," he choked out. 

Claude breathed out a chuckle. 

"Fuck, you are so gorgeous like this," he sighed, contently. 

" _ Move, _ " Tyler pleaded. 

He circled his arm around Claude's back, clutching onto him tightly. 

"You better fuckin' move now or I swear I-"

Tyler cried out suddenly, his head thrown back, as Claude pulled back and pushed forward again with a powerful thrust. Claude doesn't stop, remembering everything that was said to him. Tyler liked the rough and hasty, just as much as the slow and steady build up, either way, it would have him falling apart under Claude. It's intense, the feeling of it all, which showed by the way Tyler wrapped his legs around Claude's waist in a vice grip. It brought him that little bit closer to Tyler's face, their mouths inches apart, but unable to do anything apart from pant against them. 

He eventually closed that distance between them, biting down on Tyler's lip, prompting a soft hiss from him. His hand slid down to Tyler's hair, before he grasped it, tilting his head back with a sharp tug. Tyler gasped sharply at Claude's lips trailing down his neck, as he stopped to bite into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Claude laved his tongue over the mark left behind, soothing the sting, then tucked his face into the crook of Tyler's neck. Tyler dropped his hands down to Claude's ass, digging his fingers into muscle and drawing his hips close until his thighs were flush against Tyler's ass. 

"There?" Claude asked, snapping his hips roughly.

Another whimper fell from Tyler's mouth, his lashes wet, the feeling of Claude's dick buried deep becoming a little overwhelming. 

" _ There. _ Fuck, you feel so good." 

But it was everything he wanted.

"I don't know how much more I can-" 

"It doesn't matter. I'm so fuckin' close, just... _ please _ ," Tyler begged.

Claude cursed under his breath in French, then decided to move them around, with him sitting against the headboard. Tyler wasted no time in straddling his lap, holding onto Claude's shoulders, as he ground his hips down. He moaned sweetly when Claude's dick was brushing over his prostate again, his legs spreading a little wider, enjoying the widespread pleasure through his body. Both of Claude's hands held onto Tyler's hips, his own hips rolling up, urging more contented noises out. 

"That's it, Tyler.  _ Mon dieu, _ you're perfect." 

Tyler sighed happily and let his eyes flutter closed.

"Fuck me, Claude," he hummed, placidly.

Claude set a pace that worked for Tyler, hands firm on his hips, as he thrust up into him. Each time Tyler slid back down, Claude would add that little bit extra strength to his thrusts, making Tyler pliant above him. He barely managed to string a full sentence together, instead letting out curses or punched out moans, with his lips slowly parting bit by bit. There's something pooling low in Claude's abdomen, a feeling of release, gaining quickly. So he  _ chased _ it, his thrusts growing erratic, while Tyler met each one with a well-timed bounce of his body. 

"Claude I'm-" 

His body trembled above Claude before he leaned down to kiss him, which Claude gladly reciprocated.

"It's okay. _ Let go, _ " Claude purred, breath ghosting over Tyler's lips.

Tyler took his cock in his hand, stroking from root to tip with reckless abandon, hips grinding down hard on Claude's. A final, fierce thrust had him coming with a loud shout, his hole squeezing around Claude's cock, sending him over the edge also. Claude grunted low and drawn out, his hips stuttering a few times, then coming to a complete stop. He saw strips of Tyler's cum spill over his stomach and swallowed hard, his eyes searching to meet Tyler's. Their eyes met briefly until Tyler kissed him again, keeping it tender and languid, as Claude reached up to cup the back of his neck. 

Claude's absolutely boneless, but the weight of him is starting to get uncomfortable, so Claude prodded him gently. He got the message and eased off of Claude's softening cock, protesting pitifully at the emptiness. Tyler hovered over Claude, still going through a few aftershocks, before gliding his hand down to his hole. There was cum sliding out already, some going down his thigh, causing him to shudder with satisfaction. Claude stared in awe, knowing he should've expected this, yet didn't know Jamie was  _ truly _ serious about Tyler's love of barebacking. 

"I-" he paused.

Tyler hummed and grinned stupidly.

"Thanks babe." 

Claude laughed even if it came out more like a strangled noise, his hand resting on Tyler's lower back.

"Can I?" 

Tyler guided Claude's hand down, before Claude slipped two fingers past his oversensitive rim, making him clench his jaw.

"Too much?" 

"Sometimes it's a lot, but I like it. I don't think I'll ever get used to it 'cause it's different every time," Tyler explained. 

"Think I could challenge MacKinnon at being better at eating you out than he was?" Claude chided.

Tyler snorted, then frowned.

"Wait. You want to?" he questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

Claude smirked.

"I'm kidding, sort of," he said.

"Which part aren't you kidding about?" 

He teased his fingers over Tyler's hole again.

"Eating you out." 

Tyler's head fell forward onto Claude's shoulder. 

"Shit, I want you to. But, later maybe? I'm worn out." 

Claude's eyes flickered with amusement. 

"Too much excitement in one day, eh?" 

Tyler swatted him on the chest, as his cheeks flushed pink. 

"Shut up," he scoffed.

"How about tomorrow morning? Before we leave?" Claude suggested.

I-um...yes, jesus christ,  _ yeah, _ " Tyler breathed out. 

Claude tilted his head up to kiss him tenderly.

"That was perfect by the way, I had fun. But now, shower first then sleep," he replied.

"Okay, but the last one in there has to buy the other one breakfast in the morning!" 

Claude's eyes widened in surprise as Tyler scrambled off of the bed. 

"Tyler!" 

Tyler simply laughed and hurried to the bathroom, with Claude following closely behind. 

_ He let Tyler win anyway.  _

* * *

**C:** _Hey, you awake?_

Claude stared down at his phone screen briefly, then looked back out at the view from the bedroom window, with the city lights illuminating his face in the darkened room. Tyler was sleeping peacefully on the bed, his soft snores the only other sound in the room, besides Claude's anxious tapping against the arm of the chair he was sitting on. When they'd finished with their shower, Tyler was out like a light in ten minutes, once Claude had stopped kissing him of course. The night had gone too fast for him, he almost forgot that it was just for tonight because tomorrow he would be going back to Philadelphia. 

It was stupid to think that just one night with Tyler would change a lot of things, but it had, and Claude felt a little guilty. He knew that it's how Jamie and Tyler's relationship worked, that it happened often, yet Claude envied them a little. His thoughts were keeping him awake, like a constant rerun of  _ what ifs,  _ as well as ways to bring the topic up with Tyler in the morning. Claude wanted to see what it would be like with Jamie there, to see if it altered the whole dynamic, or if it was the same. He figured it probably wouldn't be a one time thing, however, that all came down to whether Tyler  _ really _ enjoyed himself.

Which was how Claude found himself sitting in the chair, looking at the window, checking to see if Jamie was awake. Time slipped by so fast that he almost forgot to call Jamie, he did say he would, but two in the morning seemed like a bit of a stretch. Claude hoped he was still awake because as much as this was a night for satisfying Tyler, he wanted to make sure Jamie was okay. So when his phone lit up moments later, Claude swallowed down the nerves and opened the message, with Jamie's name blinking on the screen. 

**J:** _I'm awake. The dogs are restless._

Claude smiled sadly.

**C:** _Want some company?_

**J:** _You don't have to_

**C:** _I said I'd call you afterward. I'm sorry it's late_

**J:** _I could've waited until the morning…_

Claude exhaled in exasperation, before foregoing more texts and deciding to call Jamie instead, who picked up after two rings. 

_ "Hey."  _

"You're a ridiculous guy, Benn." 

Jamie laughed.

_ "Why's that?"  _

"Telling me I don't have to call you. I said I'd call, so here I am. Calling." 

_ "Sorry. I'm just tired, but the dogs won't settle. They miss Tyler."  _

"He'll be home soon," Claude said.

" _ Yeah…" _

There's a pause in the conversation, a few minutes where Claude goes into a bit of a panic until Jamie spoke up again.

_ "How is he?"  _

"Out like a light," he answered.

Jamie barked out another tired laugh. 

_ "Sounds like Ty."  _

"I had a great time. I-uh...I hope the feeling's mutual." 

_ "It is."  _

Claude felt his cheeks heat up.

_ "He sent me a message, must've been before he went to sleep. Said you were great with him, that you looked after him. And...y'know, it was all praise, Claude."  _

"Really?" 

He can hear Jamie moving around like he was somewhat restless too.

_ "Trust me. I know when Tyler is being serious. When we first started talking about an open relationship, I hesitated. I wasn't sure if it was going to change how he and I feel about each other. And it doesn't, I realised that after the first few times where we had someone else with us. Or when Tyler would spend the night with someone, and I'd be with someone else too. To be honest, it keeps our connection stronger. It's not just built on how much we love each other, it's trust and our happiness too. At the end of the day, what we feel with others is just physical, whereas Tyler and I, it’s romantic, physical and emotional.” _

Claude smiled.

"Tyler did explain most of it to me. It's good that you two can have that relationship and not have it become unhealthy. You're great together," he replied.

_ "We have ups and downs like other couples. But we work through them."  _

"He's a sweet guy Jamie," Claude stated.

_ "Tell me something I don't know."  _

"You know...we brought you up at some point. When Tyler was pretty much straddled on my lap." 

He heard Jamie swallow thickly. 

_ "Yeah?"  _

"Mm, he was positive you'd want to join. I said you'd probably want to watch him fuck himself on my fingers. He was  _ so  _ responsive." 

_ "Fuck. Um...Claude, can I be honest with you?"  _

"Of course," Claude assured him.

_ "I wish I could've been there...Tyler did ask if I wanted to go, but I said I'd be fine looking after the dogs."  _

Claude leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Does anyone ever take care of you?" he asked. 

_ "What?"  _

"You know what I'm asking." 

Jamie sighed.

_ "I mean, when I'm there with Tyler we're all taken care of, I guess. But, when it's only Tyler, whoever he's with we just have the phone call. The same happens with Tyler when I'm with someone else. He prefers just hearing the details. I know some people have a 'don't kiss and tell' arrangement. Tyler and I do though, we enjoy it."  _

"Do you want someone to take care of you, Jamie?" 

_ "I-I guess if they offered, I wouldn't say no. But only if waa okay with Ty."  _

"He said you can, if you really want to," Claude pointed out.

Jamie's throat clicked when he exhaled sharply. 

_ "Is that what his text meant? That he had a surprise for me?"  _

Claude's gaze flickered over to Tyler, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Only if you want it," he said.

_ "Do you?"  _

"Yes." 

_ "Me too."  _

"What are you wearing?" 

Jamie huffed out a sound of surprise. 

_ "Really? You're going with that?"  _

Claude grinned to himself.

"Yeah. Tell me," he chuckled. 

_ "Sweatpants."  _

"Is that it?" Claude questioned. 

_ "Would you like to find out?"  _

Claude's breath hitched.

"Fuck. What are you thinking?" 

_ "Hang up and you'll see."  _

Barely a second after hanging up, Jamie called him back but using video call instead. Claude answered and leaned back in the chair, just as Jamie's face appeared on the screen, his bare shoulders being the first thing he noticed. Jamie's mouth curved into a smile, knowing well enough that Claude was  _ staring _ , but he did have a point to prove. 

_ "Told you."  _

Claude's mouth parted as he let out a huff. 

"You weren't kidding, Jamie." 

_ "Looks like you had the same idea."  _

"Wrong. I'm naked," Claude corrected. 

Jamie choked.

_ "You-"  _

Claude laughed and brushed his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Did that pique your interest?" he inquired. 

He watched Jamie shift a little on screen. 

_ "Yeah, fuck, Claude can you show me?" _

Claude's dick twitched with interest at the husky tone in Jamie's voice, before he tilted his phone a little and panned it down. He trailed his free hand down his chest, then over his stomach, stopping just before his hip. Jamie's gaze was fixated on the screen, his eyes darkening, which sent a thrill through Claude. He was hard again, his cock laying near his navel, as a groan echoed out of his phone. 

_ "Holy shit."  _

"Like that eh? C'mon, touch yourself." 

Jamie fumbled around for a minute, but dropped the phone in the process, before picking it back up with an apologetic look on his face. Claude smirked, then dropped his hand down to his thigh, angling the camera a little as he did so. Jamie's breathing came out a little laboured, as Claude followed his movements until Jamie's moaning filled the room. It was only fair that Claude finally wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking his thumb over the head lightly. 

" _ Crisse,  _ that's good. You look so good." 

_ "I really wish I was there."  _

Claude clenched his teeth and hissed on an upstroke, his grip fighting around his dick slightly.

"Let me see you, Jamie. Please," he breathed out.

Jamie moved the camera, as his cock came into view, with a bead of precum at the tip.

"Shit J you're-" Claude paused, before swallowing his words. 

_ "Say it."  _

Claude groaned.

"Not gonna' lie, I wouldn't mind letting you fuck me." 

Jamie cursed loudly.

_ "Fuck yes."  _

"Next time you guys are in Philly. If you want…" 

_ "Bet."  _

"You'd love to watch me fuck Tyler. He completely lost himself when I found the right spot," Claude said. 

Jamie uttered a chuckle, which was followed with a moan, his hand still slowly working over his dick.

_ "Should see when I do. So noisy and needy."  _

Claude hummed.

"Maybe he can watch  _ us _ after," he suggested. 

_ "Yeah, yes...god, whatever you want."  _

"Jamie I need to- _ ah _ -I need to put my phone down somewhere." 

_ "I'm gonna' put mine on the bedside table, better view that way."  _

The only way Claude could do the same was if he sat on the bed, but any movement might wake Tyler. He was sleeping soundly, and Claude would definitely feel guilty if he woke him up. His frustrated sigh must've caught Jamie's attention, who was looking at him from a different angle, propped up against the headboard. 

_ "You could lay on the bed. Tyler probably won't wake up, when he's tired he sleeps like a log."  _

Claude considered it for a moment, before pushing himself off the chair.

"Fuck it." 

He placed his phone down on the bedside table, moving it into the best position, then eased himself down onto the bed. Tyler barely stirred from beside him, as he glanced at his phone, just in time to see Jamie arching his back a little.

"Holy fuck," he breathed. 

_ "Claude, you look really fuckin' hot right now."  _

"Hmm," Claude hummed in response. 

Claude searched for the lube that was still somewhere on the bed, before popping the cap open and squirting some of it on his hand. He made a quiet, content sound when his hand was back around his cock, the lube adding to the pleasure he was seeking. 

_ "Just like that."  _

Jamie's voice is pitched and breathy, his eyes roaming over every inch of Claude that he can see, his hand now slick with lube of his own. Claude splayed his legs further apart, as he bit back a moan, 

" _ Crisse,  _ I want you on top me, or under me. I don't care." 

Jamie gasped.

_ "I'd have you on your hands and knees so I could eat you out."  _

"God Jamie- _ ungh- _ " Claude moaned while twisting his wrist on a well-timed stroke over his cock. 

_ "Like that, eh? Want me to fuck you that way too, get in deep for you? I could make you scream from that alone."  _

"Fuck!" he cried out, before clapping his free hand over his mouth.

Jamie's pleased chuckle echoed from his phone.

" _ Quiet. Shit, I'm so close. _ "

Claude's lips parted around a sigh.

"Wanna' see you come first J." 

_ "Be good for me and I will."  _

"You're just as beautiful as Tyler, all of you. I want your dick in me while I eat Tyler's ass."

He heard Jamie's head thump back on the headboard with a grunt. 

_ "You tease."  _

Claude smiled and drew his bottom lip in with his teeth, as he picked up the pace of his hand around his cock. He caught the head of precum on his thumb, sliding it over the top of his cock with a throaty groan, before looking at his phone. Jamie was looking back, with the flush on his cheeks now spreading to his neck, which Claude really wanted to mark. 

"I'm going to mark up that neck of yours," he said. 

Jamie's eyes widened suddenly, and for a moment Claude thought it was because of him before Jamie made a startled noise.

_ "Ty?"  _

"Hi babe." 

Claude whipped his head around.

"You really need to learn to be quiet when Jamie says so." 

Tyler kissed him rough and greedily, his hand cupping the back of Claude's neck, before Tyler pulled away, smirking.

_ "Fuck… "  _

He can hear Jamie coming with a gasp, as he turned his head to steal a glance, watching strips of cum shoot up to Jamie's chest. Tyler dropped his hand down Claude's chest, then stopped at his cock, before swatting Claude's hand away. 

"How much did you hear?" Claude asked.

"Enough to wake me up. I'm looking forward to watching Jamie make you fall apart," Tyler purred, right into his ear. 

Claude's thighs trembled as Tyler continued jerking him off, slowing the pace, then quickening it again to edge him closer to his release. Jamie was watching them, still catching his breath, with his stupidly big cow eyes looking on in awe. 

"Please, I need-" 

Tyler hummed.

"I know, just wait..." he said.

Claude, curious as to what Tyler was doing, opened his mouth to ask, only for his words to be broken off with a sharp inhale. One of Tyler's fingers was pushing inside him, right to the knuckle, as the pad of it brushed over his prostate. A second joined quickly after, slipping in beside the first with ease, while Tyler littered kisses along his jaw. He swore in a litany of French, his fingers twisting into the sheets, causing his knuckles to go white. 

_ "Look at you."  _

His gaze fell on Jamie, before he threw his head back with a moan, feeling Tyler's fingers curl and press  _ just right. _ Tyler kissed him again, deeply, maybe a little filthily too, then drew back slowly.

"Come,  _ now. _ "

One more jerk of Tyler's hand on his dick and pressure on his prostate, sent Claude over the edge, as his body shook all over. He moaned shakily, then glanced down to see cum spilling onto his stomach, with some of it pooling in his navel. Tyler was already dipping his head down, dragging his tongue over twitching muscles, cleaning the cum off of him. 

_ "Nice goin' babe." _

Claude exhaled a breathy laugh. 

"Oh my god…" 

_ "That was…"  _

Tyler pressed a kiss to Claude's cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of Jamie too." 

Claude grabbed his phone and held it up so Jamie could see both him and Tyler. 

"Alright there J?" he questioned.

A wide grin crossed Jamie's face.

_ "I think I need to sleep now."  _

Claude snorted.

"That good huh?" Claude teased.

Jamie hummed approvingly.

_ "Thanks for that." _

Tyler yawned and rested his head on Claude's shoulder.

"I like the idea of sleep now," he murmured. 

"You already napped a little." 

" _Uh huh,_ until you two horny assholes decided to have phone sex or whatever," Tyler pointed out. 

_ "I enjoyed that. It was different, usually, I get a full recount of what happened and maybe some casual conversation. Then that's it."  _

Claude shrugged.

"Different is good. I hope you were serious about Philly though." 

Jamie laughed.

_ "For sure. You up for it Tyler?"  _

Tyler only muttered incoherently, as Claude noticed him practically sleeping on his shoulder. 

_ "I should probably go. It's late. You guys have a flight in the morning too."  _

"Yeah, and I heard Tyler's a pain in the morning," Claude chided.

_ "He can be grumpy."  _

Claude nodded and brushed his fingers through Tyler's curls. 

"He'll be home before you know it," he said.

_ "I know. Goodnight Claude. Thanks again, just...for Tyler, and for this. It was great."  _

"Goodnight Jamie." 

Jamie ended the call, as Claude leaned back on the headboard, his hand still resting on Tyler's hair. Tyler stirred again, his eyes opening slowly before he looked up at Claude. 

"Is cuddling okay with you?" 

Claude stifled a yawn behind his hand. 

"Mhm, think it's about time we went to sleep." 

They moved around to get comfortable, with Tyler laying his head back on Claude's chest, while Claude wrapped his arm loosely around Tyler's waist. 

"G'night." 

Claude gave him a tired smile and stroked his thumb down Tyler's cheek. 

"Night  Tyler… " 

* * *

Tyler sighed into the coffee in his hand, as he scanned the hotel lobby, which was filled with some of the players from the All-Star roster. He was tired from last night but also felt great at the same time, his body feeling relaxed and satisfied. His hand brushed over a mark Claude had left on his skin, leaving a dull ache in its wake, as a small smile tugged at the corner of Tyler's mouth. 

"Have fun last night Seggy?" 

Ovi appeared at Tyler's side, with a grin spreading across his face.

"Maybe," Tyler answered. 

"You did! You are glowing!" 

Tyler shoved him gently.

"Stop yelling. I already got a  _ look _ from Nate earlier," he huffed.

Ovi reached out and fixed the scarf around Tyler's neck, before slinging his arm around Tyler's shoulder. 

"Had bite mark on show. I'm know people be nosy," he said. 

"Oh shit. Thanks."

"Sid very drunk last night, he fell asleep as soon as I get him to room," Ovi replied.

Tyler chuckled.

"He hugged Claude too." 

An amused expression washed over Ovi's face.

"I'm make sure Sid never forget." 

Tyler's gaze moved back to the groups in the lobby, scanning the room, which Ovi flowed with a knowing look.

"Looking for someone?" 

"No…" Tyler lied, before rolling his eyes. "I just want to say bye to Claude," he added.

Ovi hummed, then smiled widely when Sid walked towards them. 

"Sidney! Thought you not coming to say goodbye!" he exclaimed. 

"Don't yell, my head hurts."

Tyler snorted loudly. 

"I don't think he can help it. It's part of his personality." 

"Rude Seggy, am best," Ovi retorted. 

Sidney grinned.

"You sound just like Geno. Russian thing?" 

Ovi shrugged.

"Maybe, Zhenya always steal phrase from me." 

"Oh sure," Sidney laughed, as he turned to Tyler. "I gotta' get to the airport, but I'll see you and Jamie in Dallas next week?" he said. 

Tyler nodded and drew Sidney in for a quick hug.

"We'll see you then." 

As Sid pulled away, Tyler spotted Claude getting out of an elevator with Nate, also sporting the 'glowing' look Ovi was talking about. Claude saw him from across the room and patted Nate on the back, before making his way over to them. 

"Took you long enough to get down here," Tyler snarked.

Ovi nudged Tyler.

"Have too much fun last night." 

"Yeah, we did actually," Claude interjected. 

Sid looked back and forth between Claude and Tyler.

"Did I miss something?" 

Claude shook his head with a laugh.

"You hugged me last night. And Tyler didn't go back to his room last night," he said, with a coy smirk. 

"Never going to let go, Sidney," Ovi added. 

Sid sighed in exasperation. 

"You're going to be insufferable. You wanna' share a taxi to the airport with Nate and I?" 

Ovi nodded and picked up his duffel bag. 

"Okay. We leave, these two have talk. See you soon Seggy. Be good G," he chimed, hugging them both in tight bear hugs.

Once Ovi and Sid left, Claude turned his attention to Tyler, smiling at him softly.

"How're you feeling?" 

Tyler sidled up close to Claude's side so that he could keep his voice low.

"Still a little tired. But in general, I feel  _ great, _ " he replied.

Claude grinned wolfishly.

"I've never really felt this good in a long time." 

Tyler rested his hand on Claude's arm, before giving it a squeeze. 

"I'm serious about Philly, with Jamie there it'll be even better." 

Claude tilted his head thoughtfully, as he leaned in close to Tyler.

"Can't wait," he whispered.

His gaze dropped to Tyler's duffel bag, where a familiar shade of orange was poking out, making his brows knit together. 

"Is that  _ my _ jersey?" Claude inquired.

Tyler's cheeks flushed with warmth.

"I usually keep everyone's jersey." 

He watched Claude look around the lobby for a moment, before taking him by the hand and ushering him over to a secluded part of the room. Claude pushed him against the wall, then kissed him fervently, his hand cupping the back of Tyler's neck. Tyler breathed in sharply through his nose, kissing back just as much, his fingers grasping Claude's shirt. 

"What was that for?" Tyler asked when they pulled away.

"Just a little something before you go,  _ trésor. _ " 

Tyler let out a chuckle.

"Bold that you decided to kiss me here," he admonished.

"It's no one's business, but nobody saw either." 

A snort sounded out from their left. 

"I did." 

Nealer was standing off to the side, smiling lazily, as he tucked his hands into his pockets. Tyler dropped his hand from Claude's shirt, before putting a little distance between them, while Claude rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, didn't think anyone was over here," he muttered.

"I was walking around to pass the time. Segs, pretty much the entire league knows about you and Jamie, we all know that. But if this is something you and Jamie keep private, it's nobody's business like Claude said." 

Tyler shrugged. 

"It's not that big a secret. I don't think anyone's that interested in gossiping anyway, we have our fun and that's that." 

"Well-" Nealer paused, as he brushed past Tyler. "...whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," he added.

Tyler's eyes narrowed.

"Are you-" 

Nealer winked at him, before disappearing around the corner, as Tyler stared after him, slack-jawed.

"Guess you've got your Vegas guy then," Claude spoke up.

"Huh, no kidding," Tyler uttered.

Claude smiled fondly, then pulled Tyler to him for a warm embrace. 

"I better go, it's not long until my flight." 

Tyler hugged him back tightly.

"Shit, yeah, you gotta' get going," he replied.

"Say hey to Jamie for me." 

He scoffed, pushing Claude away gently, with a stupid smile on his face. 

"You have his number, say hi yourself." 

Claude pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"See you in two weeks," he said.

Tyler watched Claude walk away, then grabbed his phone out of his pocket, as he leaned back against the wall. He opened up a message to Jamie and typed it out quickly, before staring at the screen intently, waiting for it to send.

**T:** _Can't wait to get home._

Jamie's reply came back minutes later, with a picture of himself and the dogs. 

**J:** _We're waiting x_

* * *

Two hours felt like forever to Tyler, and the extra minutes of driving felt like it too, before he finally reached his and Jamie's house. He got out of his car with a tired sigh, grabbing his duffel bag out in the process, but decided to leave his suitcase in the back to get later. Tyler walked up to the front door with his keys in hand, unlocked the door, then stepped inside. He didn't hear the familiar clicking of claws on the floor, or Jamie for that matter, which wasn't exactly the  _ 'welcome home' _ he was expecting. 

"Babe?" Tyler called out. 

Tyler poked his head into the kitchen but still saw nobody. 

"Marshall, Cash, Gerry!" he yelled, followed by a whistle. 

He was met with more silence, before he decided to check outside, leaving his duffel bag sitting by the couch. Once he was out on the deck, Tyler spotted Jamie in the pool, with the dogs running around on the grass. 

"Hey! What does a guy have to do to get a welcome around here?" 

Jamie spun around quickly, splashing water up the side of the pool, as he smiled back at Tyler. 

"Hey, you're home!" he chimed.

Tyler crouched down on the deck to greet Marshall, Cash and Gerry, who had since noticed his presence, with their tails wagging furiously. 

"Hi boys, I missed you. I hope Jamie looked after you." 

"Of course I did," Jamie said. 

Tyler's gaze drifted over to Jamie walking towards him, watching droplets of water drip down his body before Jamie grabbed a towel off of a chair. Jamie tried himself off roughly, then approached Tyler, who met him halfway. He didn't care that Jamie was damp, as he wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck and hugged him close. Jamie sighed happily, then rubbed his hands up and down Tyler's back, turning his head to kiss him on the cheek. 

"Missed you." 

"Missed you too," Tyler replied.

Jamie's hands slid up to cup Tyler's face, before leaning in to kiss him chastely, his thumbs caressing over the stubble on Tyler's jaw. Tyler swiped his tongue over Jamie's bottom lip, coaxing a moan from Jamie, as the kiss turned heated. His hands roamed all over Jamie, from his chest to his waist, while his fingers danced dangerously close to his waistband. Jamie groaned and pressed himself closer to Tyler, grazing his teeth over Tyler's lip, as he dropped his hand down to squeeze Tyler's ass. 

"I'm really glad you had a fun weekend. But I'm happy you're home too." 

Tyler smiled brightly.

"You got taken care of too. Aren't you special, Jamie Benn," he hummed.

Jamie chuckled, then rested his forehead on Tyler's.

"That was really fuckin' hot," he commented. 

Tyler's hand squeezed Jamie's waist gently.

"Did you get the picture?" 

" _ Fuck, _ yeah I did, Claude sent it this morning. Tyler your face in it...you're beautiful," Jamie whispered.

A pleased sound was Tyler's response, as he took Jamie's hand, pulled him in the direction of the house. 

"Let's go inside, it's really hot out here." 

Jamie nodded, before they both made their way back inside, with the dogs following close behind. Tyler meandered into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge, then leaned back against the counter. When Jamie went to grab a bottle of his own, Tyler reached over and slapped his hand across Jamie's ass, making him jump. Jamie glanced over his shoulder with a frown, which quickly turned into a raised brow then a smirk, tugging slowly at the corner of his mouth. 

"That's how it's gonna' be huh?" 

Tyler licked his lips.

"Maybe it is," he answered. "You wanna' find out?" Tyler challenged. 

Jamie groaned and turned around, before crowding Tyler against the counter, his hands placed on either side of Tyler's waist. He started trailing kisses down Tyler's neck, as he dipped one hand under his boyfriend's shirt, touching at bare, warm skin. Tyler gasped softly, while Jamie slid his hand up to Tyler's chest, then pinched a nipple. 

" _ Jamie. _ " 

A low hum was all he got in response, before Jamie bit down on an exposed part of Tyler's collarbone, drawing a moan out of him. He pulled back to look at his handiwork, rubbing his thumb over the mark and making Tyler's cheeks flush. Jamie's eyes locked with Tyler's, as he stroked his cheek tenderly, with a fond look on his face. 

"Love when you get all flushed, Ty." 

Jamie slipped his hand past the waistband of Tyler's shorts and boxers, while Tyler pressed himself closer to his body. His other hand joined the other, grabbing a handful of Tyler's ass, before dropping the other one  _ lower.  _ Tyler choked on a moan when Jamie's finger teased over his hole, pushing in slightly, as Jamie began kissing his neck again.

"Fuck." 

"Shit, I want to-" Jamie paused, swallowing thickly. 

"Whatever it is, yes," Tyler said. 

Jamie shuddered and rolled his hips a little, pressing his dick against Tyler's, but the friction from their clothing made it less than desirable. 

"Turn around," he hissed, through clenched teeth. 

Tyler turned around quickly, as Jamie crowded him against the counter again, his hands gripping onto Tyler's hips. He tugged Tyler's shorts and boxers down roughly, then worked on his own, while Tyler looked over his shoulder at him. 

"Right here?" he asked, through a shaky breath.

Jamie swallowed thickly and kicked his shorts to the side, along with Tyler's after he'd tossed his phone onto the counter, but left his shirt on him. 

"Yes." 

Tyler bit down on his lip.

"Holy shit, babe." 

A chuckle from Jamie echoed in the kitchen, before he yanked a drawer open, sending a few things sprawling to the floor. Jamie reached in and pulled out a bottle of lube, causing Tyler to laugh, his eyes widening in genuine surprise.

"You  _ planned _ this." 

Jamie leaned in close to Tyler's ear.

"It's too far to get to the bedroom. I would've fucked you out on the porch if you didn't want to come inside." 

"Oh my  _ god _ ," Tyler breathed out. "Jamie,  _ fuck _ . I want you," he said.

Jamie's hand moved up to the nape of Tyler's neck, his fingers threading through soft curls, then giving a gentle tug. Tyler moaned loudly from his parted lips, as Jamie guided him to his mouth, for a somewhat messy kiss. His other hand went down the cleft of Tyler's ass, fingers coated with lube before he slid a finger inside. Tyler drew away from the kiss with a sharp gasp, panting heavily against Jamie's mouth, as his hips rocked back.

" _ More. _ " 

"Yeah baby?" Jamie hummed.

"Need your dick Jame, I want it."

"So greedy Ty," he murmured.

A second finger joined the first, closely followed by a third, which had Tyler's back bowing at the sensation. Jamie's fingers went knuckle deep, before twisting at an angle that sent a jolt shooting up Tyler's spine, and had his fingers white-knuckling the counter. His lips parted around a throaty moan, as Jamie curled his fingers, the new angle brushing over Tyler's prostate smoothly. Tyler slightly spread his legs wider, making Jamie's fingers sink in a little deeper and had Tyler biting down hard on his lip. His ass still felt raw from the beard burn Claude left him with in the morning, so every time Jamie was sliding his fingers out, he would feel the pleasant sting it brought. 

"Jamie,  _ please, _ " he moaned. 

Jamie let out a harsh exhale, as he removed his fingers, the empty feeling becoming seemingly unsettling for Tyler. But Jamie made quick work in grabbing the lube, before sliding it over his cock, the excess used on Tyler's already slick hole. Tyler pressed back against Jamie, his patience waning before his eyes fluttered closed as Jamie's cock slipped between the cheeks of his ass. His thighs trembled when the tip caught his rim, his hips pushed firmly to the counter and Jamie's body pressed along his back. 

"You're so fucking hot Segs." 

He doesn't get the chance to respond, because Jamie chose that moment to push inside him with ease, bottoming out completely. His hips were flush against Tyler's ass, before he rolled them forward, hitting the sweet spot inside him dead on. 

" _ Fuck, _ " Tyler groaned, drawing it out. 

Jamie growled through his teeth at Tyler tightening around his dick.

"Fuck  _ yeah, _ baby. That's it." 

Tyler began rocking his hips, slow and steady, sinking down on Jamie's dick like he always loved to do. It wasn't enough for Jamie, all the patience had been wearing thin since the early morning video call, he just wanted to be  _ relentless.  _ So he grabbed the hem of Tyler's shirt with one hand, the other squeezing his hip before he started fucking into him with earnest. Tyler choked on a cry, as he was shoved forward by Jamie's strength, his chest now laying against the cold granite. He's fairly certain he'll end up with a bruise on his hip from Jamie's hand, fingers squeezing in, as something to remember his 'homecoming' by. 

Jamie's eliciting punched out grunts at each thrust, gripping tighter on Tyler's shirt, especially with every thrust inside that goes deep. Tyler's head fell forward onto his arm, as he bit back a sob, reaching back to grab onto one of Jamie's thighs. It kept Jamie close to him, pushing in impossibly deep, while the feeling of being full overwhelmed Tyler. For a moment there's only the sound of skin against skin, echoing inside the kitchen until Jamie thrust in roughly, with a quick snap of his hips. 

"Oh shit,  _ babe, _ do that again." 

Jamie repeated the motion, groaning low in his throat, as his fingers twisted Tyler's shirt and pulled harder.

"That what you want? Right _ there? _ " Jamie grunted while punctuating the question with another rough thrust.

"There,  _ fuck _ Jamie, don't stop!" 

Tyler moved his hand down to wrap around his dick, but Jamie pulled it away quickly, then pinned his wrist behind his back. 

"C'mon baby, know you can come without touching yourself," he said.

" _ Jamie, _ " Tyler sobbed before he averted his gaze from Jamie. 

"Let me see you." 

"I-" he choked out.

"Tyler,  _ look at me _ ." 

Tyler's lashes were wet, as he looked back at Jamie with flushed cheeks and a red bottom lip from biting it.

"Fuck, Ty you're fuckin' pretty. And so good for me," he sighed.

Tyler noticed Jamie's pace slowing down, quelling the encroaching need for release, as he stared at Jamie with widened eyes. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" 

Without uttering a word, Jamie eased out slowly, then turned Tyler around to face him. He kissed Tyler intimately and hooked his legs over his arms, before holding him against the counter for leverage. Tyler let out a strangled gasp when Jamie pushed back in, fingers digging into Jamie's back, with his legs wrapped tightly around Jamie's waist. Jamie had his hands on Tyler's ass, spreading his cheeks slightly to press in  _ deep _ , making Tyler's hand fly up to grasp at his damp hair. He leaned in to lick a strip up Tyler's neck, before capturing his lips in a heated kiss, which Tyler responded to eagerly. 

Jamie began moving with well-timed, strong thrusts, as Tyler's eyes rolled back, the ecstasy quickly washing over him in waves. He rested the side of his head on Tyler's, panting heavily and muttering a string of curses, whenever he managed to gain his words back. Tyler closed his eyes, then hid his face in Jamie's neck, muffling a watery sob into his neck. One of his arms snaked around Jamie, holding on tightly before he gripped Jamie's hair in warning. 

"You close Ty?" Jamie asked.

Tyler moaned weakly in response. 

"Almost there, god, I love you." 

Tyler's lips brushed over his cheek.

"Please Jamie, please let me…" 

Jamie picked up the pace, rolling his hips at the perfect angle, as he dipped his fingers between Tyler's cheeks. He moaned at how Tyler felt stretched around his dick, before slipping a finger in beside his dick, catching Tyler and himself completely off guard.

" _ Jamie! _ " Tyler shouted.

Jamie's hips stuttered then stilled, as he spilled inside Tyler with a grunt, his thighs trembling slightly. Tyler's body seized before ribbons of cum painted his stomach and chest, his head tipping back while his lips parted around a soundless cry. Jamie pressed forward, shaking a little with aftershocks, as he dropped his head down on Tyler's chest. Tyler simply sagged under him, letting Jamie still roll his hips into him, feeling oversensitive but sated. 

"Jesus Tyler, that was-" 

Tyler hummed listlessly.

" _ Mmhm _ , amazing," he replied.

He stroked his fingers through Jamie's hair, then squirmed under Jamie's weight. 

"This is a little uncomfortable with the counter digging into my back." 

Jamie tilted his head up and smiled, before reaching for Tyler's phone.

"We just need to send something to our favourite Flyer first," he said.

Tyler beamed at the emphasis on  _ 'our'.  _

"I'm sure he'll love it." 

After taking a somewhat tasteful picture to send to Claude, Jamie lowered Tyler down off the counter, sighing deeply as his cock started to soften. 

"Now I'm a mess," Tyler complained.

Jamie grinned smugly. 

"You love it," Jamie retorted. 

Tyler picked up his boxers, then slid them back on, before leaning in to kiss Jamie chastely.

"I do,” he admitted.

Jamie's big cow eyes flickered with heat for a brief moment. 

"We should-actually, I’ll get it, you should get cleaned up," he paused, motioning to the counter. 

Tyler shook his head.

“I am  _ capable  _ of helping.”

Jamie huffed a laugh and pushed Tyler in the direction of the downstairs bathroom.

“I know, but just go. I’ll manage, you’ve had a busy weekend.”

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Tyler’s mouth.

“In more ways than one.”

He didn’t wait for Jamie’s reply, in favour of retreating to the shower, given that he was starting to feel sticky and gross. Tyler threw his clothes into the hamper in the bathroom, turned the shower on, then stepped under the cold spray. It was hot, so a warm shower didn’t seem ideal, whereas a cold one would probably wake him up a little. Tyler’s fingers raked through his hair, coated with aromatic shampoo before he worked on scrubbing the rest of his body clean. He took his time to rub over the marks Jamie left on him, eliciting a stifled gasp when pressing down on one. By morning it would start fading, but Tyler always enjoyed the thoughts of how Jamie had held onto him, or how Jamie had made him fall apart under him. 

“Tyler, I left some clothes by the door!”

“Thanks babe, be out in a minute!” Tyler called back.

Tyler finished washing the remaining suds off his body, before exiting the shower to grab a towel, as well as the clothes Jamie left for him. The shorts Jamie gave him were his own, making Tyler shake his head, but smile fondly, nonetheless. 

“Sap,” he huffed.

Once he dried off and changed, Tyler went back out into the kitchen, only to find it empty. 

“Jamie?”

“In here,” Jamie responded.

Tyler walked into the next room, eyes falling on Jamie, who was standing by the dining table laden with food. 

“What’s this?”

“Thought you’d be hungry. So I went out and got stuff before you came home,” he answered.

“Come here,” Tyler murmured softly, holding his hands out towards Jamie.

As soon as Jamie was close to him, Tyler wrapped his arms around Jamie’s neck, then drew him in for a quick, tender kiss.

“I love you, and thank you,” he said, dropping his hands down to Jamie’s arms.

They sat down at the table together, with Jamie’s foot hooked around his ankle, and his hand idly stroking over his knee. It was then that Tyler took a moment to himself, staring intently at Jamie, the sun casting a warm glow over his face. Marshall, Cash and Gerry were at their feet, waiting for any scraps that might fall, but otherwise remained quiet. This was what Tyler enjoyed the most, despite what other arrangements they had in their relationship, nothing could ever beat being with the man he loved. 

_ He felt truly grateful to have Jamie in his life.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ fourteen-ninety-one


End file.
